A Burned Leaf
by nlblake
Summary: A botched up summonig lands Naruto in a parallel Universe, where he never existed. There he has to deal with an alive Yondaime, a chibi Sasuke and the most terrifying sight Konoha's nin have ever witnessed: the mating habits of Itachi Uchiha.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: not mine

Warnings: slash, parallel world/reality and therefore AU

Since this is my first foray into the Naruto fandom, feedback will be greatly appreciated.

**Prologue**

_The moment the door fell shut behind the hyper blond, Sasuke turned his dark gaze to the sole other occupant of his prison cell. There was a disturbing gleam in the green eyes of his former team mate. She looked suspiciously like the cat that ate the canary._

_He should have known that the moment he stepped back into the village the pink haired annoyance would once again plaster itself to his side. The villagers hated him, the council didn't trust him and he was once again reduced to the title of "the last Uchiha". Despite knowing all that it entailed he still decided to come back. He would endure much more to simply be with the only person he cared for._

"_The council sent me to make you an offer." The high pitched voice was as unwelcome as ever._

"_Don't you want to know what the proposition is about?"_

_Sakura hated being ignored. She had grown used to being fawned over as the Godaime's apprentice as well as a beautiful woman. That Sasuke would still dare ignore her, even when he was a prisoner with his chakra bound, was more than she could take._

"_It's surprisingly simple. The council won't trust you, because you no longer have any bonds to this village. However they are willing to overlook your youthful mistakes, if you consent to take a wife of their choice to rebuild the Uchiha clan with."_

_Though inwardly seething with anger, Sasuke didn't let any of his emotions show. He looked as calm, collected and cool as ever._

"_Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. Though I have countless admirers, I promise to be a faithful wife to you."_

_The sickening smile and honeyed voice nearly made Sasuke vomit. It explained why they sent Naruto on a mission to Suna with Kakashi at least. Those two were his only remaining support in Konoha and with both of them out of the picture the council was free to dictate its policy._

"_Since you're the heir of an old clan it will have to be a traditional wedding, but I still expect you to buy me a ring later on, just so you know." Sakura prattled on._

_Sasuke's thoughts meanwhile turned to soulful blue eyes, free as the sky, hair to rival the sun and a smile warm enough to melt the coldest ice. During his time with Orochimaru and later on the hunt to kill his brother he had learned an important lesson. Life lost all colour, texture and meaning without one hyper blond at his side._

_He had returned to Konoha with the sole intention of making up for all the hurt he had caused Naruto. He wanted to ensure that the younger teen would always keep smiling._

"_I will not." he said coldly, a deadly edge to his words._

_Wide green eyes stared at him, unable to comprehend the meaning of his words. Opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water, the pink haired woman finally snapped out of her stupor and started to yell: "Who do you think you are? The punishment for treason is death and you dare throw the council's generous offer back into their faces like that? Sasuke-kun, to put it simply, either you marry me or you will die after the trial tomorrow morning."_

"_Then I will die in dignity."_

_Furious Sakura turned to leave._

"_Haruno-san."_

_Thinking he had changed his mind, Sakura stopped, a victorious smile creeping onto her face._

"_You have become an ugly woman."_

_Mad beyond words she slammed the door behind her as she left._

"_Uchiha Sasuke, the council of Konoha hereby declares you guilty of treason. As you have already declined all other offers there is but one path we can take. Are you prepared?"_

_Nodding coolly, Sasuke replied: "I am."_

"_Guards, take him to the execution room."_

_Swallowing hardly, Shikamaru took one of his year mate's arms while an older Chuunin took the other. Surrounded by two ANBU in the front and three in the back they made their way to the dungeons, where the execution room was._

_Shikamaru couldn't believe what was happening. Just yesterday Naruto had told him how the Hokage promised him the trial wouldn't take place before Jiraya was back to give testament in regards to Orochimaru's seal and how it warped the mind and now he was escorting the last living Uchiha to his execution._

"_Nara-san, I have a favour to ask." The deep, cold voice cut clear through Shikamaru's inner turmoil._

_Looking at the black haired teen next to him, whose face was as unreadable and emotionless as ever, and conscious of their eavesdropping company, he replied: "Hai?"_

"_Look after him. He's never taken well to betrayal and I won't be able to stay by his side anymore."_

_There was no need for Shikamaru to ask who he was meant to look after. In all the years he had known the other teen, there had only been one person that could breathe life and emotions into the cold Uchiha._

"_I will, no matter how troublesome he is."_

_They had reached their destination. Still, there was no fear visible in the Uchiha's deep black eyes as he turned to look at Shikamaru. Bowing slightly he said: "Thank you and tell him I'm sorry I couldn't make up for lost time after all."_

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **not mine

Blahblah (botched-up-summoning-verse)

_blahblah _(Naruto-home-verse)

Itachi's age: 13

Sasuke's age: 7

Minato's age: 25 (he was the youngest Hokage in the Naruto-home-verse, so I guess he made Hokage around 18 and Naruto is a year younger than Sasuke, so I guess it would make him around 25)

**Chapter 1**

"It is settled then."

"Hai, we will provide you with the necessary sacrifice and in return you will give us more power."

Orochimaru smiled, his yellow eyes gleaming hungrily at the thought of gaining a living Uchiha specimen to do with as he pleased. It had been a long, drawn out process, but finally the Uchiha council and he had come to an agreement.

Five years ago Orochimaru had found an ancient scroll, hidden in a cave in the middle of nowhere. The scroll told of a being with near limitless power, a being of pure charka and how it could be summoned.

Many fruitless attempts later Orochimaru had realized he would need to put more thought, research and preparation into the summoning. And there was only one clan in Konoha as power hungry and corrupted as himself.

His gaze wandered to the current Head of the Uchiha main house, Uchiha Fugaku, the man, who was willing to sell his youngest child to Orochimaru in order to gain power.

Nodding in thanks to one of the councilmen that poured him a cup of sake, he raised the cup in the man's direction and said: "To the Chuunin exam and that it will take place in Suna."

The men echoed his toast. A white haired elder called the next toast: "To the last exam and that Yondaime will attend it to encourage our Genin."

Laughter rang out and Orochimaru basked in the obvious distaste the Uchiha harboured for the current Hokage. Back when the blond had been a simple Jounin instructor he had clashed heads with the Uchiha council about his student Obito countless times. Apparently the Uchiha council had not forgotten nor forgiven the affront it had suffered.

One of the youngest attending men raised his cup and said: "To Itachi-san's prolonged absence."

This time the toast wasn't echoed and there was no laughter. It was an interesting thing to witness. Uchiha Itachi was a frighteningly efficient shinobi, a true prodigy. He was feared by many, in- and outside Fire country. Others before him had been feared just as much, but that even those he lived with, those that had seen him off duty feared him with an intensity that left a room filled with merry men silent and cold, was an unusual feat.

"Will there be a problem with Itachi-san, Uchiha-san?" he asked Fugaku lightly, his voice pleasant and soft.

The other man's face hardened and he scoffed contemptuously. "My heir seems to have an unsightly attachment to Sasuke. We will tell him that enemy-nin killed him after a failed abduction, when he returns from Suna. He will have no reason to become a problem. Even if he tried to become one, we will be able to handle him after your summoning, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru licked his lips at the thought of the younger Uchiha brother. Even at seven years of age the boy was simply marvellous in his beauty. It would be a true delight to break him in, so to speak.

Setting his cup carefully down, Orochimaru stood up. "Then we will meet in the cave one week from now."

Leaving the council room, he stepped out into the adjourning garden. Since his presence at the meeting needed to be kept secret from certain parties, he couldn't take the main exit of the house. After all, it was in the middle of the Uchiha district and he would stick out like a sour thumb, even at this late hour, simply because he didn't wear the Uchiha symbol on his clothing.

He couldn't even sneak into Sasuke-kun's bedroom and look at his prize, the chance of getting caught by Itachi was simply too high. It was annoying, but necessary. Waiting for another week was nothing at all, compared to what he would get as rewards for his patience: a beautiful boy to play with and Konoha on a silver tablet.

Quickly forming the signs for a transportation jutsu, Orochimaru vanished into the earth, leaving no tracks of his presence.

Itachi was just preparing to leave the house, when a small whirlwind barrelled into him, thin arms clutching his waist, a small head burrowing into his shirt.

"Don't leave, Nii-san." the small boy begged.

Softly stroking the bluish black hair of his younger brother, Itachi chided: "I told you that I will guard Yondaime during the Chuunin tournament."

Still the child wouldn't let go of his clothes. Worry started to creep into Itachi's dark grey eyes. Sasuke seemed terrified.

Taking the quietly crying child into his arms, Itachi buried his head in his brother's hair, taking a deep breath of his unique scent.

"Sasuke, what is it?" he whispered into the child's ear.

"Don't leave me, Nii-san."

"Did something happen? Did you have a bad dream last night?"

The bundle in his arms shook its head. "No, but I don't like how they look at me." Sasuke tried to explain.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Who looks at you strangely?"

"Everyone!" the younger boy exclaimed. "All the uncles and cousins and even Tou-san."

"Did anyone say anything to you? Threaten or touch you?" Itachi inquired further, red starting to seep into his eyes.

"No, but I…Nii-san their looks frighten me."

Itachi closed his eyes. Sasuke didn't like to admit to weaknesses and for him to tell Itachi about his worries meant that he was really, truly frightened. Yet what was he supposed to do? If they had threatened or touched his younger brother, he would have been able to deal with them. As it was, he would have to postpone the problem.

"Listen, Outoto. If anything happens, anything at all, I want you to run to either Hatake Kakashi or Sarutobi-sama. Simply tell Hatake-san that you invoke his debt for your protection, Sarutobi-sama won't turn a child in need away."

Giving Sasuke one last warm look and a soft kiss on the forehead, Itachi left.

When Itachi reached Konoha's gate, his blond haired leader and a squad of Jounin were already waiting for him.

"Itachi-san, there you are." The blond said warmth in his voice.

Itachi bowed quickly in apology. "Forgive me, Minato-sama, my brother brought something up and I had to give him last minute instructions."

Minato's smile diminished and a worried frown marred his face.

"Is Sasuke-kun in trouble?"

Itachi shook his head, once again wondering at the true caring Yondaime showed for his people. This man was worthy of his service, this man could be trusted not to abuse the power he gained by it. Only a kind heart, strong mind and stronger determination could wield a tool as deadly as him justly.

Itachi shuddered to think what would have become of him if Namikaze Minato hadn't taken him under his wing when Itachi first entered the ANBU. His clan would have driven him insane with their meaningless lust for more and more power. Besides Sasuke all the Uchiha seemed to suffer a disease of the mind and soul, they were like vampires, sucking the life and power out of everything they touched.

"I'm not sure. He is troubled by the looks he's been receiving. Sasuke has a good intuition, so I told him just in case where to run to if he needs sanctuary."

Minato nodded his head. "There's not much you can do about looks. I'm sure he will follow your advice should it be needed, Itachi-kun. We will be back in a week. Let's go."

Itachi followed the command, but he couldn't help the shiver of premonition that went through his frame. He had a really bad feeling.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: **not mine

warnings: male/male, AU

memories in Naruto's original dimension/universe

**I don't know why ffnet is bing at the moment, but this will be the last try to edit the chapter to make it show those missing lines. It looks alright in the preview, but it did the last times, too.**

**If you want to read a complete version, try hitting my lj after this weekend and you might get lucky.**

**Chapter 2**

"_Drinking at noon, Tsunade?" tsked a white haired man from the window._

_Tsunade's eyes, that had been closed blissfully, flew wide open and she stared at the intruder as if he were a ghost._

_The last two years had not been kind to the Godaime. Deep lines marred her otherwise still youthful features and painful defeat and regret lurked in the depth of her green eyes._

"_Jiraiya." she sighed. "Why does anyone here think it perfectly acceptable to barge in through the window? That door over there isn't merely for decoration, you know."_

_Jiraiya took a good look at the office, specifically the desk, that two years ago would have been overflowing with documents and now only housed a handful._

"_Working hard, I see." he commented offhandedly._

"_Hn, Shizune won't take my Sake as long as I work diligently." she explained. "What do you want, Jiraiya?"_

_The white haired man frowned and looked out of the window again, watching the bustling streets of Konoha. "Can't a man come home from time to time without facing interrogation anymore?"_

_Silence settled in, a painful silence filled with unspoken emotions._

"_It's the brat's birthday today, or did you forget in your old age? He is seventeen now and I have an obligation to fulfil." Jiraiya finally said quietly, his voice gruff with the need to repress any and all emotions._

_Even though there was no reprimand or accusation in the hermit's voice Tsunade still flinched violently at the mention of the one she thought of as a younger brother. The one whose utter trust in her she had betrayed._

"_Jiraiya, he's worse than the last time you visited. He won't even know you are there. Even in the case he should be aware of what you are going to tell him, it might be the one thing to make him snap entirely." she argued tiredly._

"_It was one of Minato's last requests and should be honoured as such. And if the brat is as bad as you say I have even more reason to tell him now, as he might not have much time left." Jiraiya turned back to her, his black eyes looking determined, his arms crossed. He wasn't often serious, but when he was, one did better to follow his lead._

"_He's in the hospital now, in the wing reserved for Shinobi that are long term patients, where only medic-nin and permitted visitors are allowed, for safety reasons. Shizune will show you the way."_

_Ignoring the hermit's worried look she called for Shizune, ordered her to guide the "old pervert" and buried herself into her paperwork again._

_Jiraiya tried to keep the devastation off his face as he looked at the still, emaciated figure of his student in the white hospital bed. Tsunade had tried to warn him, he recognized, but nothing could have prepared him for the reality of it._

"_It's only been seven months. What have you done to yourself, you stupid brat?" he whispered, forgetting the medic-nin that stood next to him._

"_Naruto-kun has stopped eating six months ago. He hadn't been eating well since the day he came back from the mission to Suna with Kakashi-san, but Nara-kun has always been able to assure that he ate something at least._

_Now he won't even stir for Ramen anymore. He hasn't reacted to any outside stimuli for four weeks now, though his body is still functioning on its own, only needing intravenous nutrition and fluids." Shizune fought to keep her voice neutral and businesslike, as she would do with any other patient._

_Stealing a look at the still openly emotional face, she murmured: "I'm sorry." and beat a hasty retreat, making sure to inform the guards to not let anyone enter Naruto's room before Jiraiya left._

_Jiraiya was thankful for her retreat. It was hard enough seeing his student brought down like this without having to hide his shock. Tearing his eyes off the bed and its occupant he stared distastefully at the bare walls that were covered in an ugly white._

"_If you've been here for the last half year, they could have at least painted the damn walls in a friendlier colour. No wonder you haven't reacted to your environment, there is nothing here to react __**to**__."_

_Heaving a huge sigh, the tall man finally sat down on the only furniture beside the bed in the room, an uncomfortable looking old plastic chair._

"_Geez, it's like they don't want the visitor's to stay long or come a second time. And this is the long-term ward?"_

_His black eyes wandered to the motionless blond on the bed, whose eyes were open, but empty, their famous azure dimmed to a shade of dark grey. Then and again the figure blinked out of reflex, but the eyes didn't tract motions, as Jiraiya learned by waving his hands in front of them._

"_I'm sure you're still __**somewhere **__in there, brat, so listen up. You're seventeen today, so, happy birthday. My gift for you is a little tale I promised a dying man to tell to you today, so you better listen up._

_There is no easy way to tell you this, so I will try to make it short and painless. The man who sealed the Kyuubi inside you, the man who died a hero to save this village, was called __Namikaze Minato. If he were still alive today or had not made so many enemies you would not be called Uzumaki Naruto, but Namikaze Naruto today._

_Because the man you've always admired and strove to better was your own father. Yes, the famous, or infamous if you go to other countries, Yondaime Hokage was your father, Naruto. He entrusted the village's safety to you, his own flesh and blood, and wished for you to be seen as a hero for it._

_We both know that didn't happen though."_

_The figure on the bed didn't stir once during the tale. Sorrowfully Jiraiya stroked limp golden locks out of a thin, pale face._

"_Naruto, what are you doing to yourself? If I'm not careful I might cut my fingers on your cheekbones. Did you know that sharp cheekbones make you look delicate and feminine? Not the look a young man and Shinobi should be going for._

_Brat, you have to snap out of it. I didn't make sure you survived the seal's conclusion by absorbing all that demon chakra and your tenant's death just so you could kill yourself now._

_She shouldn't have lied to you and she could have shown mercy, but in the end, Uchiha was a traitor. By letting a traitor live Konoha would have lost much prestige. It would have made us look weak and no Hidden Village can allow that loss of face._

_And what about your friends, your precious people? Do you think Iruka, Kakashi or the __Hyuuga like to see you like that? The Nara brat promised that damn Uchiha he would look after you and here you are, making him break his word."_

_Jiraiya stroked the golden hair one last time then stood up and left without a glance back. He was determined to find the next bar and drown his sorrows in good sake. Then he would leave the village and never come back. There would be nothing to come back to. Neither Tsunade nor Shizune had said so, but he knew that the brat had only a couple months to live tops._

_As he sat and drank Jiraiya wished he could forget. It was painful to remember the pure joy on Naruto's face, the light in his shining eyes when they and Kakashi had met up on chance on their way to Konoha two years ago._

"_He came back, he really came back after killing that bastard of a brother Itachi." the blond Chuunin babbled, a spring in his step._

"_I don't know what you're so excited about, brat. He's still a traitor and will have to face a trial." Jiraiya cautioned the hyperactive ninja._

_Naruto just waved his hands, his smile widening even more. "The old hag promised that he would get off with a "slap on his wrists", since he was under the influence of Orochimaru's curse seal at that time and emotionally unbalanced by Itachi's appearance._

_That's why they won't hold the trial till you're there to give evidence. There's no question about his loyalty now that he's offed the snake bastard and he even suggested we move in together. Even said I could use a room mate that knew how to cook so I wouldn't stunt my growth with too much Ramen anymore, the bastard."_

_All that open joy and hope for the future, all that obvious happiness had made it all the more painful to watch Naruto's face crumble upon their return to Konoha a three days later._

_There was someone waiting for them at the gate. Jiraiya was surprised to recognize the notoriously lazy Nara heir. Nothing short of an assignment or guard duty could keep the young Jounin upright and alert on such a nice, sunny day._

"_Oi, Shikamaru! What are you doing here? Are you going on a mission and waiting for your team?" Naruto greeted his friend, not noticing how tired and weary the brunette looked or the pitying, sorrowful gaze he fastened on his excited friend._

_Jiraiya traded a look with Kakashi. They had both noticed and neither liked the implications. Something bad must have happened for one of Naruto's friends to wait for his return at the gate, probably so the hyper ninja wouldn't have to hear the bad news from the murmurs and gossip of the villagers when he walked through the streets._

_Even more worrying was the fact that the young Jounin visibly had to pull himself together, before he laid a his hands on Naruto's shoulders, holding him in place, serious brown eyes fixed on confused blue ones._

"_I'm sorry, Naruto. They held the trial while you were on the mission. The sentence was passed immediately."_

"_What are you talking about, Shikamaru? The old hag said herself the trial would have to wait till Jiraiya could speak as a witness and what do you mean "passed immediately"?" The smile on Naruto's face was slowly dying, confusion and worry plain on his face._

_Shikamaru looked past the blond to his two companions, both of whom had apparently caught on to the meaning of his words, if the wide eyes and the orange book to Kakashi's feet were anything to go by. With his eyes he begged them to explain it to his young friend._

_It was Kakashi that took it on himself to give an explanation. "Naruto." the Jounin instructor's voice was low and gentle. "There's only one sentence for traitors. What Shikamaru is trying to tell you is that Sasuke is already dead."_

_The blond stilled in his friend's grasp, before turning his head and staring at his silver haired sensei. The boy looked like his world had been shattered. His face froze in an expression of agony and he clutched his chest desperately. His breaths came shorter and shorter, adding to the pain already spreading through every nerve of his body, numbing his senses._

_Alarmed Kakashi sprang forward to catch the collapsing blond._

_Hurriedly Jiraiya poured himself another cup of sake. Perhaps if he drank the memories would be numbed enough to not longer hurt. Still, as the day turned to night he swore he heard a painfully whispered "Sasuke? Sasuke, where are you?" in the wind._

_Something was calling him._

_Slowly Naruto' consciousness drifted upwards from the dark place in his mind he had hidden himself._

_Every word Jiraiya had said had been echoing in Naruto's head for hours, till the Sasuke in his head had made them go away._

_That was the only place Naruto could talk to and meet his Sasuke anymore. For a year or so he had been able to see Sasuke in the real world, too, but the boy seemed to lose substance as time wore on, like a picture fading with age. When he couldn't even see him in the mirror anymore, Naruto decided to follow him into his mind. The pain of the seal's final stage and subsequent fading had made it easy._

_The call got more insistent, tugging at his heart._

"_What do you think, Sasuke? Should I go see who's calling the big, bad demon?" he asked in his mind._

"_You have to speak louder, teme, I can't hear you."_

"_I will go to __**that **__place, so wait for me, ok, teme?"_

_Awareness flooded back into once again azure eyes and a slightly trembling hand pulled slowly but surely the tubes out of his skin. It was painful to move, his muscles no longer used to such a task, but Naruto stubbornly sat upright, forced chakra into his protesting body and made his way to the window._

_The call was an irritating burning just beneath his chest now._

_He opened the window and left, moving soundlessly from rooftop to rooftop, Naruto finally arrived in the one part of the Uchiha district that saw even less life then the rest of it, the family graveyard._

_The newest of the black monoliths drew Naruto's attention like a siren's call. Swiftly he went to it, stroking its inscription with gentle, awe filled fingers, before lying down on top of the grave, looking up at the star filled sky._

"_Tadaima, Sasuke." he said aloud, his voice raspy from not using it for the last six months._

"_Ne, are you going to tell me what that call thing is all about, now?"_

_Still looking up at the sky, Naruto didn't notice the angry crimson lines and circles that appeared around him, glowing stronger and stronger with each passing minute._

_A lonely tear escaped Naruto's eye and he whispered brokenly: "Is it alright for me to join you now, teme? It's so cold here."_

_Sniffing at a peculiar scent in the air, Naruto sat up. "Why do I smell blood in the air?"_

_Sitting up to investigate the origin of the smell, Naruto jerked back at the sight of the glowing crimson, fully formed seal that surrounded him. Recognizing it as a higher level summoning circle, Naruto tried to leave, but it was too late._

_The lines pulsated one last time, before in a flash of crimson the seal and its prey vanished from sight._

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: **not mine

warnings: AU, male/male(in the future)

This is the seventh try to upload this chapter without ffnet mysteriously cutting off paragraphs. It always is right in the preview and then, bamm, it's still missing in the uploaded chapter.

If this try doesn't work out, I'll put the whole story up on my lj, where I can be sure nothing will be missing, it might take me the weekend to do so though.

**Chapter 3**

Orochimaru's eyes gleamed with satisfaction as he looked at the cave. The summoning seal was glowing a deep, pulsating crimson, its light casting demonic shadows on the twelve adult Uchiha men giving life to it with their chakra, hands frozen in different seals, eyes closed in concentration.

It had taken them the better part of the week to seal the cave off, to avoid detection by their fellow shinobi. It didn't do to be caught red-handed in an act of treason before they were ready, after all.

Slowly his gaze wandered to the middle of the summoning circle, where a small figure was tied to a wooden post. The young boy's head was bowed, either a sign of exhaustion or the remnants of the drugs his family had fed him with his breakfast.

Sasuke's eyes had looked deliciously betrayed when he woke up tied to the post, half naked and bleeding from several shallow cuts on his chest and abdomen.

Orochimaru would have preferred the boy's body to remain unmarred, but the blood was needed to build the connection between the demon they were summoning and the soul he would be allowed to devour to seal the summoning contract.

And what use would Orochimaru have for the boy's soul? He was merely a toy to be played with.

Still, they were way behind their estimated schedule and he couldn't help the feeling of anxiousness that crept up his neck. Their window of opportunity was rapidly closing. If the summon didn't work, he needed time to take off with his prey and the Uchiha to stage the fake kidnapping attempt and death of their youngest clan member. If it did work, it would still be better to usurp the village in the Yondaime's absence.

Loath as he was to admit it, Namikaze Minato wasn't Hokage for nothing.

Forcing his mind back on the matter on hand, Orochimaru smiled greedily as he watched the seal flare one last time in bright, blinding crimson light.

That smile however quickly turned into a frown when there was no flare of malevolent chakra, no sign of a demon at all. The only change in scenery was a small shadowy form crouching next to the bound Sasuke.

O

I

O

Naruto groaned. His body felt beaten, his chakra burned in his veins and he felt like throwing up. Mind still caught in a haze, he concentrated on that mesmerizing, achingly familiar smell in the air.

He smelled blood and fear and anguish and underneath it a flavour that was so dear to him it had been branded into his mind, despite not having smelled it for two agonizing years. It was the scent of one of** his**, only younger, more vulnerable.

"That's Sasuke's scent." He thought groggily. Weak and confused as he was, his thoughts and feelings were rooted in the feral part of his mind he had gained after the merging with the fox. Therefore he ignored his situation and concentrated on the task of finding Sasuke and easing his pain.

Slowly his other senses started to work, too, his brain finally able to translate the messages it was sent.

Hitched breathing next to him caught his attention, turning his head narrowed azure eyes fastened on a young boy with midnight black, spiky hair, skin pale as moonlight and obsidian eyes, who was bound to a wooden post and bleeding from several cuts on his torso.

Naruto felt the world spin around him. "He looks just like…Sasuke."

The boy held Naruto's gaze, frightened eyes pleading for help.

Carefully Naruto crawled closer, one trembling hand stretching out to the boy who didn't move a single muscle, frozen in place by fear and confusion.

Feeling warm flesh beneath his hands Naruto took a deep breath. He was real. The boy all his senses told him was Sasuke was real.

"This is Sasuke and he's young and afraid and in pain." echoed through Naruto's head. It was then his instincts kicked in full force. Kit in pain, kit helpless, kit afraid!

Letting his chakra flow freely through his body, Naruto stood up, cut Sasuke free and ducked behind the post in one blindingly fast move.

There were thirteen chakra sources in the cave, thirteen enemies that stood between them and safety. Naruto snarled, no one hurt **his** kit and lived to tell the tale.

It took him three seconds to dispose of the six enemies in their back, his wind infused chakra arm cutting of their heads in one blow.

The others would be trickier, he knew. They were warned now and he was astonished to see their eyes changing into the blood red form of the Sharingan. If there hadn't been a quivering kit behind him Naruto would have stopped out of simply astonishment, but as it was he didn't care.

Grabbing Sasuke he ran up a wall, neatly avoiding the fire jutsu that had been aimed at them. Jumping back onto the cave floor he swung the bundle in his arms onto his back and told him: "Hold on and don't let go, no matter what, kit." His voice was rough and deep, a growl just below the surface.

Sasuke did as he was told and clutched to his saviour like a baby monkey to its mother, his small legs around Naruto's waist, his arms around his neck.

As soon as he was sure the kit had a secure grip, Naruto exploded into action once again, his movements a blur to even Sharingan enhanced sight. Five minutes, two chakra arms and one Rasengan later Naruto's clothes were red with the blood of his enemies and only one target was left.

Growling menacingly Naruto stalked to the cave's entrance where the last chakra source remained.

When azure met yellow that growl changed into one rage filled scream: "Orochimaru!"

Of course he had heard the sounds of fighting, but Orochimaru had seen no need to join in. If whatever had been summoned destroyed his co-conspirators Orochimaru wouldn't have to share his power.

When the attacker turned out to be a half-starved adolescent who held an eerie resemblance to the one man he feared, Orochimaru reconsidered his option of retreat.

Even that option was shattered, when azure eyes widened in recognition and the boy screamed his name in rage.

Orochimaru didn't remember ever having met the boy before, but the chakra swirling around both of the adolescent's hands didn't leave him any time to ponder the hows of the situation. Dread flooded his body as he recognized exactly what had formed in the boy's hands. Impossible as it was, there were two deadly Rasengan headed straight at him.

For the first time in his life, Orochimaru was frozen in place. His mind was still caught on all the impossibilities he was witnessing.

It was over in seconds, his body ripped to shreds by two Odama Rasengan.

Naruto was breathing hard. He felt his body weaken and knew he would have to leave and look for a den, a sanctuary for the kit and him.

Stumbling he made his way out of the cave and out into the forest, giving his instincts free reign to find them an appropriate resting place.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** not mine

Naruto: 17

Sasuke: 7

Itachi: 13

**Thanks to my amazing beta, Lazy-Hime.**

Since ffnet doesn't allow those star signs I was forced to use brackets, don't let it confuse you.

(...) means sound

**Chapter 4**

The Yondaime Hokage and his four ANBU guards were only half a day's travel from Konohagakure, when the attack came. Eleven masked ninja, clad from head to toe in black clothes surrounded them.

Itachi noted the absence of their forehead protectors with interest. Even rogues took enough pride in their origins to wear their hitai-ate. Obviously their attackers did not want to disclose their village affiliation. It begged the question of why.

Eyes changing into their Sharingan form, Itachi rushed at their enemies. There were very, very few shinobi who could keep up with his speed. Blood gushed out of the throats of his victims, running down his blade.

Out of the periphery of his eyes he could see the other members of his team take out two more and the Yondaime was just a flash of yellow, felling one attacker after the other.

Never stopping his movements, Itachi took care of the rest of the enemies in front of him. However, he was careful to take the last one down without killing him immediately. They would need a live one to get information.

Therefore, he thrust his sword into the enemy's abdomen, swept his feet out of under him and pinned him to the ground. Thrusting two kunai through the ninja's hands to prevent him from forming any seals, Itachi looked down at his captive, Sharingan swirling dangerously.

"Itachi-kun, good thinking of capturing him alive," Minato praised the young ANBU captain.

Itachi stood up and bowed his head, "Hokage-sama."

"Now let's see who's under the mask." The blond haired man knelt down next to the captive and tore the mask off his face, to reveal the pale face and dark eyes of none other than Uchiha Shisui.

For the first time in his career as a shinobi of the Leaf, Itachi had to struggle to keep his face blank and his eyes expressionless. Instead he barked a quick order for the others to unmask the rest of the attackers. It didn't take long to identify them as Uchiha as well.

Itachi felt the weight of the stares his comrades sent his way, as he knelt down to his childhood friend, but more so the intensity of the Yondaime's sky blue eyes.

"What is the meaning of this, traitor?" he asked, his voice threatening violence.

Shisui grimaced and spat blood at the black haired teen. "Y-you are the… (Cough)…traitor. H-how c-c-c-ould you… (Cough)…let you-r-r l-loyalty t-t-o that… (Cough)…man mean more than the l-l-loyal-l-ty… (Cough)…t-to your clan?"

Itachi kept his face impassive and his voice toneless as he answered, "Because I am a shinobi of the Leaf first, a brother second and heir to the clan third."

He was glad that the Yondaime didn't interrupt the interrogation. The man simply stood next to him, giving him silent support.

"Y-y-you better f-f-ind someth-th-ing else to…(cough, cough)…p-place s-secon-nd."

Hard red eyes narrowed dangerously, but Shisui only laughed; a hacked, painful sounding laugh.

"Y-y-you h-heard right, I-i-i-tachi-s-s-an. T-there…(cough, cough, cough)…w-w-on't be a l-l-l…(cough, cough, cough)…little p-p-pest wa-ait-ting for you…(cough)…w-when…(cough, cough)…you come h-h-home th-…(cough, cough, cough)…-i-is time."

The young man's voice grew weaker and weaker, blood bubbling at his mouth. One laborious breath later the man's body shuddered one last time, and then there was silence.

Rage and worry raced through Itachi, the only outward sign of it the spinning Sharingan. Suddenly he felt his eyes burning, chakra surging into them, and heard the Yondaime's worried question, "Itachi-kun? Are you hurt? Itachi-kun?"

The burning stopped as soon as it had begun. Feeling slightly dizzy and tired, he looked up into the Yondaime's worried face. The blond man's eyes widened, then he helped the black haired teen up, keeping a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Destroy the bodies," he ordered the three guards, "Hiei-san set camp here. Mamoru-san, go to the village and scout the situation. Alert Kakashi, Ibiki, and the Sarutobi-clan about the situation, if you can. Don't get caught, consider every member of the Uchiha-clan an enemy. Mai-san, you'll be on watch."

Without hesitation, the three carried out their orders.

Casting a pitied look at the still unsteady teen to his right, the Yondaime could only hope that Mamoru would come back with good news.

O

I

O

Kakashi cursed loudly under his breath. The day had been a mess. First there were reports about several Uchiha ninja hunting someone in the forest from the sentries, and then there was uproar at the Hokage tower when the Uchiha declared themselves the new rulers of Konoha, followed by fights on the street, between those shinobi loyal to their Hokage and the delusional Uchiha forces.

As luck would have it most of the stronger Jounin had been in the village and therefore able to beat and detain the traitors. Now the hospital was filled with seriously to life-threateningly hurt ninja; fighting against a Sharingan wielding foe came with a price.

And now Kakashi had the unpleasant task of informing the Yondaime of the treason Konoha's noblest clan had committed, as well as question Uchiha Itachi. Wouldn't **that **be fun?

He wasn't even an hour's travel from the village gates, when he sensed another chakra source coming in his direction with high speed.

"Reveal yourself and state your business or I will have to take you out," Kakashi called out. If it were a shinobi returning from a mission he would have to inform him if of the state of emergency in the village. If it was an Uchiha returning from that hunt in the forest, it was better to confront and kill him out here. If it were a shinobi from another village, he would have to inform him that the village would not permit entry at the moment. Fun, fun, fun.

"Kakashi-san, is it you?" came the unexpected reply.

"Mamoru? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be guarding the Hokage?"

"We were attacked. Hokage-sama has declared the whole Uchiha clan rogue. I am to gather information about the situation in the village and report to you, Ibiki-san and the Sarutobi clan."

"The Uchiha tried to usurp the village. They are all either detained or dead. I'm on my way to give the Hokage Ibiki's report."

The brown haired ninja nodded. "The Hokage is not far behind me. We made camp at a small clearing, west of the road. Itachi-sama had a problem with his Sharingan after the fight."

"So that's the current situation, Sensei-sensei," the silver haired shinobi reported, his one eyed gaze resting on the black haired teen who sat next to the Hokage, eyes closed.

"Thank you, Kakashi," the blond man replied, "We will break camp and return to the village." With a glance in the black haired teen's direction, he inquired, "Has there been any word about Sasuke-kun's whereabouts?"

Kakashi's eye widened in comprehension and he answered, "I'm sorry, Sensei-sensei. All Ibiki could find out was that young Sasuke was supposed to be the sacrifice in a summoning ritual."

"You said that the traitors were hunting someone in the forest. Could they have been searching for my brother?" the voice was cold and lifeless and Itachi's Sharingan eyes were burning holes into Kakashi.

"We don't know, Itachi. We have been a bit too busy fighting your clansmen to send a search party out."

"Sasuke didn't approach you for help?"

"If he had I would know where he is, Itachi," was the acid reply.

Minato sighed at the display of rivalry and disdain. Ever since he had taken the Uchiha heir under his wing, Kakashi had harbour a grudge against the young teen.

"We will send out search parties as soon as we can, Itachi-kun. Your nin-dogs will be very helpful in that, Kakashi. Now let's go." he ordered.

**TBC**

AN: Feed my muse, review.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **not mine

Naruto: 17

Itachi: 13

Sasuke: 7

**This is the beta-ed version, thanks to the amazing Lazy-Hime.**

**Chapter 5**

The atmosphere in the Hokage's office was tense and whenever one of the gathered shinobi glanced at the black haired teen standing silently next to the window, his eyes closed, his face blank, it became hostile.

It didn't matter that Itachi hadn't even been in the village at the time of the rebellion or that he had killed his own clansmen when they attacked the Hokage. He was the heir of a clan that had committed treason and therefore suspect in their eyes. It was the natural paranoia that every ninja above Genin-level nurtured; it was what kept them alive.

Not that Itachi cared about the displayed hostility. He had always been hated and envied for his progress, his status, his name. He had learned very early on in life not to care about how others thought or felt about him. At the moment the only thing his mind was able to focus on was his little brother. He needed to find Sasuke, he **needed** Sasuke.

The door opened and the Yondaime, the Sandaime and Ibiki entered. Their faces were grave and didn't bode well.

Minato took a seat behind his desk, folded his hands on top of it and looked at the gathered Jounin and ANBU.

"Today we faced a serious threat to our village, a threat that came from an unexpected direction, because it was one of our own clans that tried to claim Konoha as their own.

"Still our shinobi stood strong and true; they didn't hesitate to protect their village and defeated the enemy at often a high cost to themselves. I have never been prouder to be able to call myself Hokage.

"The threat has been detained and every single Uchiha has been accounted for, but one. Ibiki, if you could," the blond Hokage gestured for the interrogation expert to take over.

The tall, badly scarred man stood in next to the Hokage's desk. His face was expressionless as he recounted his findings, "After the first couple of interrogations we were able to discern the rough outline of their plan to take over the village.

"First they needed a window of opportunity when both the Hokage and Uchiha Itachi were out of the village. There were two reasons for their need to have Itachi out of the village. First, they knew he would never betray the Hokage. Second, they planned to use his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke, as payment to Orochimaru in exchange for power.

"The Uchiha council had been negotiating with Orochimaru for some time now. Apparently, he had found a way to summon a being of great power and needed both powerful shinobi and a soul to sacrifice to perform the ritual.

"We found the cave in which the summoning took place. There we found the corpse of twelve Uchiha men, the head of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Fugaku, was one of them, and Orochimaru. Further investigation showed that at one point someone had been bound to a post in the middle of the summoning circle, from the height of the ropes and the footprints on the ground it was most likely a child.

"More tracks outside the cave give evidence of a hunt, after following the trail we found more corpses of Uchiha men, but still no sign of their prey. At this point we assume that they were hunting young Sasuke and whoever took him out of the cave. And whoever it was is dangerous and doesn't hesitate to use lethal force.

"However we lost any trail after the last corpse. I would advise to use dogs in the search; perhaps they will be able to take up the trail again."

Minato nodded his thanks to Ibiki, then addressed the shinobi again, "It has been proven that every single Uchiha, but Itachi and Sasuke, has known or been part of the conspiracy. Since Fugaku is dead, Uchiha Itachi is the new head of the Uchiha clan. His loyalty to Konoha is above doubt and as such, both councils leave the matter of punishment in Itachi's hands."

Several of the Jounin gasped at that revelation, but quickly shut up when Minato glared at them.

"We will send out another search party at once, consisting of Hatake Kakashi, Inuzuka Hana and Uchiha Itachi. You task will be to find Sasuke and his saviour, unhurt if possible. Dismissed."

Among much murmur and last glances at the still unmoving Uchiha the ninja filed out of the room.

"Kakashi, Hana, wait outside, please," Minato ordered the remaining two shinobi. They nodded and left.

"Itachi-kun, before I can allow you to look for your brother I need to know your verdict. What are we to do with your clansmen?" he inquired, his voice low and gentle.

It was a tough decision to force on the young teen. Itachi was smart enough to know that this was a test of his loyalty and leadership ability at the same time. The Uchiha had betrayed their oath of loyalty and if he showed undeserved mercy the Uchiha clan would be stripped of all titles and standings.

Itachi had never cared about the clan and at the moment he only wanted to go out and find his little brother, his reason for existing. The councils might think they were testing him but in truth they had merely presented him with an opportunity to take revenge without becoming an outlaw himself.

Opening raging red eyes he told the Hokage, "Execute every Uchiha by blood, seal the chakra ways of any Uchiha by marriage permanently, and then exile them." His voice was as devoid of emotion as his face.

Surprisingly it wasn't Minato who questioned his verdict, but the Sandaime. "If we talk to the councils I am sure we can get you more time to decide on the fate of your clansmen. You needn't…"

"Sarutobi-sama," Itachi fell in, "please don't call them my clansmen. They are traitors of the Leaf and have given up any rights to the name Uchiha. The councils and the Hokage have given me leave to fell the verdict and my decision stands. Please see to it that it will be carried out accordingly while I am on the mission to find the last Uchiha other than myself, Hokage-sama."

Itachi was already halfway out the door, when he heard Minato's reply, "I will. Good luck on the search, Itachi-kun."

O

I

O

Someone was nearing the cave. Naruto forced his eyes to stay open just a little bit longer; his senses to stay alert long enough to ensure his precious companion's safety.

He knew that his body, so long deprived of food and exercise was already beyond its limits and wouldn't hold out for much longer.

Just one look at the peacefully sleeping bundle that lay curled up in his arms, fingers clutching at his pyjama shirt, was all it took to strengthen his resolve again.

Hands brushing through midnight-black bangs, he marvelled again at the fact that Sasuke was **here **and **alive**. During the wild flight through the forest, Naruto's mind had come out of the haze it had been in more and more. He was finally able to think above instinctive terms like "kit in danger".

His instincts no longer categorized Sasuke as "mate"; he was too young to ever be recognized as such again. But the pale boy was still **his**, therefore his instinct had re-labelled him as "kit". Naruto didn't care. Never again would he trust anyone with the boy's safety again. Never.

There was a rustle at the cave's entrance and Naruto's head shot up, blazing cerulean eyes narrowly observing the cave. Carefully, he put Sasuke down at the wall and hid him from sight with his own body.

He couldn't see anyone else in the cave, but both his instinct told him otherwise.

"Genjutsu," he thought. Naruto knew he had next to no chakra left and what he had was needed to keep him standing and able to move. It was fortunate that he knew of a method to break through a genjutsu that didn't require the use of chakra.

Viciously he stabbed his hand with one of the kunai he had taken from the corpse of one of their pursuers. Ignoring the pain, that paled next to the pain of his burning muscles and chakra ways anyway, his eyes scanned the cave's interior again.

Less than two meters from his position, blue eyes met burning red ones.

A threatening growl made it out of Naruto's mouth. All their pursuers had had the Sharingan so far, which made them Uchiha, and he didn't want to think about the implications of that just now.

Curiously, the figure in front of him made no move to attack them. In fact the he decided to confuse Naruto even more by sitting down on the floor, patiently observing him.

O

I

O

Itachi felt his heart hammering in his chest, when Kakashi's nin-dog finally led them to a well-hidden cage. His brother and an unknown shinobi were in there, hopefully save and sound.

"I'll go in alone, we don't want them to feel threatened and cornered," he stated, already making the his way to the entrance, his hands flowing through the hand seals for a genjutsu that would hide his presence and allow him to judge the situation inside without being noticed.

For once the silver haired Jounin didn't feel the need to question his authority, or ability or right to breathe the same air. Itachi was thankful. He didn't dislike Kakashi; he just reacted to the other's open hostility.

The scene that greeted him inside was strangely endearing. At the far end of the cave sat a blond boy, Sasuke safely encased in his arms. The light lifting and sinking of the young boy's chest told him that his brother was only sleeping, not dead.

Itachi lifted one black eyebrow in surprise when the blond suddenly hid Sasuke behind him. Surprise quickly changed into respect when the he stabbed himself with a kunai, obviously having detected or suspected the use of a genjutsu.

Itachi waited patiently for the blond to see him, before he sat down on the floor, demonstrating he didn't mean to harm then in the only way he could.

**TBC**

AN: See? Feeding does wonders to my muse ;-)


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**Warnings: **male/male pairing

**This is the beta-ed version, thanks to Lazy-Hime**

Naruto: 17

Itachi: 13

Sasuke: 7

Kakashi: 18

Minato: 25

**Chapter 6**

Itachi was puzzled. As far as he could see, the blond teen crouching in front of Sasuke was not only wearing hospital pyjamas, but also clearly not well. The clothes didn't quite hide the blonde's emaciated frame, and the slight trembling of clenched hands betrayed his exhaustion.

How could that teen have taken out highly trained shinobi, most of whom had the added advantage of the Sharingan?

Itachi remained still and unmoving. The other might be exhausted and ill, but the fire in those azure eyes told him that the other would fight and kill him at the slightest provocation. And it wouldn't do to repay his brother's saviour by hurting him. Sasuke would be upset with him for weeks if he dared do that.

Still, it was difficult to suppress the need to simply knock the blond out and grab his brother. Trying to look past the clearly guarding teen to his brother, the question slipped out of his mouth without thinking, "Is my brother alright?"

Sasuke stirred in his sleep. He was certain he had heard his brother's deep voice. Opening his eyes, he was surprised that all he could see of his surroundings were the rock walls of a cave and the back of someone in a white shirt with sun coloured hair.

Sleepily blinking his eyes, he sat up and tugged at the shirt to get the other person's attention. He was surprised when the person tensed, but didn't turn. Then a small hand sneaked behind the crouching person's body and landed on Sasuke's head, trying to keep him down and out of sight.

Irritated, Sasuke resisted the insistent hand and tried to steal a look at the rest of the cave.

"Damn it, would you keep down already, kit?" growled a deep, hoarse voice at him.

Sasuke stilled, momentarily, in his attempts; he trusted that voice and wanted to obey it. Then he heard another voice, "Sasuke? Are you alright?"

Renewing his attempts to look past his saviour, Sasuke called, "Nii-san? Nii-san? Damn it, Naruto, let me up already!"

Giving the back of the blond a desperate shove, Sasuke finally managed to stand up and peek over Naruto's shoulder.

"Nii-san! You found us!" Tears gathered in Sasuke's eyes. It had all been so horrible and now his brother was here, just as Sasuke had wished for the entire time.

"Sasuke, are you alright? Are you hurt?" There was real worry in Itachi's voice, for once not covered up.

With a hiccupped cry, Sasuke launched himself at his brother, "Nii-san!"

Despite his quick reflexes, Itachi bowled over when his little brother jumped at him. Ignoring his instincts that screamed at him for being in a vulnerable position in the presence of a person with unknown abilities, Itachi gathered the sobbing bundle in a tight hug. Burrowing his face in midnight black hair, he took a deep breath of his brother's scent.

The agonizingly tight feeling around his heart was finally lifted.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," he repeated the mantra that had been playing in his mind for the last twelve hours out loud.

After a couple of minutes, he remembered where they were again and shifted his focus to the blond haired, half-starved teen again.

"Thank you for saving my brother. Please follow us to the village, where you will receive medical treatment," he said, once again using his emotionless voice.

It was obvious that the other teen didn't want to take him up on his offer. Then azure eyes looked at Sasuke, who was still sitting on Itachi's lap, his face burrowed in his brother's shirt.

Slowly Itachi stood up, lifting Sasuke onto his hips. The movement seemed to catch his brother's attention because he raised his head and turned his gaze to Naruto.

"Naruto? It's alright, my Nii-san's here to help us," Sasuke wasn't usually one to trust or care easily, but it was obvious he wanted the blond to come with them. Yet the teen still remained in his crouched position, distrust written all about his face.

Sasuke tugged at his brother's shirt to let him down. Itachi complied, if that Naruto person had wanted to hurt Sasuke, he wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of saving him.

He watched interestedly as his brother walked up to the crouched teen and touched his face with one of his chubby little hands.

"Come on, Naruto, let's go home, yes?" crooned the pale boy.

Naruto was torn. On one hand, he was exhausted and Sasuke obviously trusted the newcomer. On the other hand, that newcomer was Uchiha freaking Itachi, psychopath extraordinaire and he wanted to take them to Konoha, the most untruthful village of all.

The inner tug of war ended when a new voice called in from the entrance, "Yo, Itachi, did you find them? Or do you need help?"

Naruto's eyes widened in recognition, he knew that voice. It sounded a little younger, perhaps, and certainly livelier, and there was a touch of aversion in it he had never heard before. Nonetheless, it was beyond the shadow of a doubt the voice of one silver haired, one-eyed Jounin instructor.

And while he might distrust Konoha in general and Itachi particularly, his former sensei was one of the few he would entrust with Sasuke's safety.

Standing up was more painful than he would have thought, his body protesting further abuse. Taking Sasuke's hand firmly in his, he took three unsteady steps toward the entrance, before collapsing.

He didn't hear Sasuke's frantic cry or Itachi's call for Kakashi. He didn't feel the latter one picking him up and carrying him on his back. His last chakra reserves had been used up and the last traces of it that remained were frantically trying to keep his heart beating.

O

I

O

Itachi's gaze once again wandered from the peacefully sleeping form of his little brother, to the other room's occupant.

Charcoal eyes took in the pale face, the sharp cheekbones, the sun coloured hair, the strange whisker like faint scars. Cleaned of dirt, blood and mud the boy had a striking resemblance to the Yondaime.

It wasn't just that they had the same colouring. The boy's face looked like a more delicate version of Minato-sama's. And then there were the eyes. They had the exactly same shape and colour.

No one knew who the boy was. Well, they knew his name, since Sasuke had called him "Naruto", but they didn't know where he came from.

The blond boy's clothes had just added to the enigma. The white pyjamas he had worn were identical to the pyjamas Konoha's hospital clad its patients in. The reason that the boy had been in medical care made sense; he was dangerously thin.

Yet there were no records of him ever attending Konoha's hospital.

The medic-nin had told Itachi that there was nothing to be done but wait and hope that the boy's chakra would recover from the near burn out.

Sasuke's cuts had been healed in a matter of moments. Itachi feared that the wound inflicted on his brother's mind would take much longer to heal, if they ever healed at all.

Anger surged through him again, his eyes changing to raging crimson, his Sharingan swirling dangerously. How did they **dare **lay a hand on Sasuke?

Itachi had read Ibiki's report in the hours he spent in this room and he knew what his parents had done, what his mother had done. His father he could understand; the man had always been a power hungry bastard, but his mother had been gentle, understanding and loving.

He felt tears of frustration well up in his eyes and harshly swept them away with the back of his hand. His head hurt terribly. The Sharingan's enhancement, the weight of his new position, and the duties and responsibilities that had been heaped onto his shoulders and the worry about Sasuke finally were taking their toll on him.

A tired sigh escaped his lips. He would have to leave his position as ANBU captain. Hell, he would have to leave ANBU altogether, at least until Sasuke was older. Money wasn't a problem and he was sure the Yondaime would be very understanding. Itachi would probably assigned guard duty and the likes.

And then there was still the matter of one blond haired, enigmatic teenager.

Itachi had been surprised when the medics estimated the boy's age at sixteen or seventeen. The boy didn't look like he was older than Itachi. They were approximately of the same height and build. If anything the blonde's slender form made him look even younger than Itachi.

There was only one thing Itachi knew for sure: he owed the boy a huge debt for saving his brother's life.

**TBC**

AN: Feed my muse ;-)


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**Warnings: **male/male pairing(in the future), unbeta-ed version

Sasuke: 7

Naruto: 17

Itachi: 13

Minato: 25

Kakashi: 18

Iruka: 17

I'm taking a liberty with the ages of the three last people, but it's so obviously AU that I won't let that disturb me.

**Chapter 7**

It was the sunlight that woke Sasuke in the morning. Sleepily he blinked a few times, then sat up in his bed. Only that it wasn't his bed he was lying in, he wasn't even in his room.

Sasuke looked at the white walls, the bed next to his were he could only make out a blond mop of hair and sleeping form of his brother slumped in a chair next to his bed to come to that deduction.

"It wasn't a nightmare, huh? It was all real." he thought, tears gathering in his eyes.

Burrowing his head in his knees, the young boy started to sob heartbrokenly.

Suddenly he was gathered in a pair of warm arms and his brother's voice floated into his ear: "Shh, Sasuke. You're safe now and I won't leave you again."

It took some time, but when Sasuke finally stopped sobbing his little heart out, he looked up at his brother's face.

"Do you promise?" he asked, his childish voice still filled with hurt.

Itachi nodded his head and whispered: "Promise. If I ever have to leave on a mission again, I will pay a Jounin to look after you till I return."

And Sasuke believed him. He knew that Itachi loved him; the fact that he had obviously spent the whole night at Sasuke's bedside was proof enough. There were dark circles under his brother's eyes and deep lines on his forehead.

"Sasuke, can you tell me what happened?" Itachi asked gently.

Sasuke leaned back into his brother's embrace, resting his head on Itachi's shoulder.

"I was getting really frightened of those looks the others shot me. I waited till father and the others were on duty and then told mother that I wanted to go out and train. She smiled at me and said I could leave after lunch; she had made me special onigiri.

So I sat down at the table and ate, even though I wasn't hungry. I was halfway through the first onigiri when I started to feel really tired and heavy.

The next time I woke up I was in a cave, bound to a post and a creepy man was cutting me on my chest.

Father and other members of the clan council sat around me in a big circle and made seals. Then there was a flash of crimson light and I wasn't alone in the circle anymore.

At first I was afraid of Naruto, because he was acting strangely, sniffing me and touching me. He later explained that the jutsu had made him confused like after a concus-conco-concosion. He wanted to make sure I was real.

Then Naruto told me to hold tight and carried me piggyback style. He fought everyone in the cave and then ran into the forest, where he fought more till we were alone. Then he looked for a good den, because we needed a sanctuary.

In the cave he hugged me to keep me warm and answered some of my questions, though I didn't ask many, just his name and why he had acted funny. I was still tired and feeling a bit funny and fell asleep.

I only woke up when I heard your voice. I knew you would find us, Nii-san!" Sasuke ended his tale.

Itachi's eyes had turned Sharingan during his brother's recounting of the happenings the day before. So his mother had drugged her youngest child with a loving smile on her lips. The more he heard about his clan's misdeeds the gladder he was for sentencing them to death.

His hands carded through Sasuke's midnight black hair, the action calming to them both.

It was disappointing that Sasuke hadn't gotten more information out of the blond lying in the other bed, but it was a start. At least they knew now that it was Naruto who had been summoned. Interesting, more interesting though were the questions of why and how.

That would have to wait till the blond woke up. The Yondaime had ordered to be informed at once when that happened; he wanted to question the teen himself.

The blond enigma could wait; Itachi had more pressing matters to think on. Like how he could explain to Sasuke that they were the only two Uchiha left.

He didn't regret his sentence and never would, but Sasuke was only seven years old and the week had been traumatic enough for him. Would it be better to tell him now or should he keep silent a little longer?

It was then that the other bed's occupant woke up with a groan.

O

I

O

Naruto groaned before he had even had a chance to verify with his eyes that he was indeed, once again, in a hospital, as his nose informed him.

Honestly, one would think six months in a hospital consecutively would be enough. No, the first place he woke up in this strange place where Sasuke was alive and Sharingan seemed plenty, was a hospital, too.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. The medics weren't sure when or if you'd wake up." a deep voice disturbed his musings.

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up. His muscles protested painfully at the action, but he could feel that his chakra level was nearly at where it should be.

Azure eyes took in the picture of Itachi lovingly embracing a chibi Sasuke and closed again. Rubbing at his eyes, Naruto looked again.

"Nope, still there. Perhaps I should check if it's raining Ramen, too." he thought faintly.

"Naruto-kun, my name is Uchiha Itachi, I am Sasuke's brother. For helping my brother you have my deepest thanks." the older Uchiha brother bowed as well as one could with a lapful of clingy seven year-old.

"I'm just glad the chibi is safe, no thanks necessary." Naruto replied, his voice still hoarse from not having used it for so long.

Itachi set Sasuke back down on his bed and stood up. "I'll have to inform the Hokage now that you're awake, Naruto-kun. He wants to ask you some questions regarding last night." The young Jounin walked out the door to send a messenger to the Hokage tower.

In the meantime Sasuke quickly climbed out of his bed and into Naruto's.

Naruto smiled warmly at the warm bundle that snuggled into his chest. Who would have thought that Sasuke was such an affectionate child?

"Naru-chan, don't be mad with Nii-san for not finding us sooner. He was on a mission. My Nii-san is the greatest shinobi ever, you know?" the little child told him with an earnest voice, the hero-worship he had for his older brother easily detected.

"I'm not mad at your brother, chibi. I just don't like hospitals and I'm hungry which always makes me grouchy."

Itachi still stood in front of Sasuke's hospital room listening in when the Hokage arrived.

"You do know what they say about eavesdropping, don't you, Itachi-kun?" Minato teased lightly.

"That every ninja worth his name does it?" he countered with a blank face.

"Touché." the older man replied.

Itachi knocked once before they entered the room together.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**Warnings: **male/male pairing, unbeta-ed version

Naruto: 17

Itachi: 13

Sasuke: 7

Minato: 25

Kakashi: 18

**Chapter 8**

The sharp knock on the door had Naruto watching it warily. The time of his interrogation had come and he didn't know what he should tell them. If he didn't have to look out for Sasuke, too, he would have simply vanished through the window.

Wincing as Sasuke's movement on his chest pulled a muscle that didn't even want to exist right now; he had to admit, grudgingly, that there might have been a second reason why he hadn't fled yet. Despite what adrenaline and chakra had enabled him to do yesterday, his body would still need weeks if not months to get back into form.

The first person to enter was Itachi, his long black hair tied back in the neck, two shorter bangs framing his face. He looked just as calm and composed as the older version that had hunted Naruto for the Akatsuki.

But it was the second person that turned the blood in his veins to ice. He knew that strong face and golden, spiky hair, recognized the white cloak with the flame design ringing the bottom from Kakashi's tales and the almond shaped eyes were an exact copy of his own. Or rather, his were an exact copy of the man's.

"Naruto-kun, this is Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Hokage-sama, this is Naruto." Itachi introduced.

Looking at the man that had seen fit to destroy Naruto's every chance at happiness by sealing the Kyuubi in his own son, Naruto felt an ice-cold rage well up in him that was like nothing he had ever felt before. Only Sasuke's presence kept Naruto from allowing his emotions free reign and tearing the man limb from limb.

Itachi hadn't missed the cold look that entered the blond teen's eyes when he caught sight of the Yondaime. It was a curious reaction, especially for someone who had never met the man before. People usually tended to be very open and amicable around the Hokage, yet Naruto was brimming with outright hostility.

If the teen's hands hadn't been just as gentle in their caresses as they were, Itachi would have snatched his brother out of Naruto's lap in the blink of an eye. Now he thought that Sasuke's presence during the questioning was actually an advantage. He had a feeling Naruto wouldn't lie in Sasuke's presence.

Keeping his face carefully blank of his thoughts and emotions, he stood back, clearly signalling that it was the Hokage's playfield.

Minato had noticed the teen's hidden hostility as well and was just as clueless regarding its origins as the young ANBU captain currently resting against the wall in his back.

"I'll be frank with you, Naruto-kun. There has been an act of treason to Konoha committed by one of its most prestigious and powerful clans. We know everything that went on here in the village, but we can only guess at what happened in that cave where young Sasuke was held prisoner by his own relatives.

We do know that Orochimaru and his followers were trying to summon a being of power. I have studied the scroll that described the procedure and requirements that had to be used for the summoning very carefully and I can find no fault in them.

Orochimaru and his henchmen followed those instructions to a t, which raises the question why it apparently failed, since it was you that was summoned and not the actual target, the demon Kyuubi." Minato kept his voice matter-of-fact, never once lifting his eyes from the eerily alike pair in front of him.

The boy didn't break the gaze or gave any other sign of discomfort.

"I'm sure you're still tired, so I will get straight to the point, Naruto-kun. Who are you, why did the seal summon you and what is your relation to Orochimaru, Kyuubi and Konoha?" there was steel in his voice now, a sound that stroke fear in the heart of Konoha's allies and enemies alike.

The blond teen took a deep breath, tightening his hold on Sasuke a little and closed his eyes. When he answered, his voice was flat and lifeless like he was merely retelling what happened to someone else: "I don't know why that snake-bastard summoned me or how. I was visiting a friend's grave when I noticed the smell of blood in the air. Not a second later there was a flash of crimson light and the next thing I knew I was in a cave, next to a bleeding, bound child and surrounded by creepy, chanting people.

The seal summoned me, because as far as I know the Kyuubi and any other demon for that case, is a creature of pure chakra. He is a unique existence, there never has been nor ever be a second one like him. A demon's chakra signature is as unique as any shinobi's. I guess the summoning was actually targeting Kyuubi's chakra signature and not the demon's soul.

And therein lays the reason for the mistaken summon. The Kyuubi was sealed into me when I was a newborn. The seal was so designed that it slowly killed the demon in the span of 16 years by stripping it of its chakra, which then blended with mine.

The process ended approximately six months ago with the demon's death."

Minato could only stare at the teen that so stonily spoke about demons and their death. His heart screamed at him that Naruto was telling the truth, but he forced any and all sympathy down. He was the Hokage of Konohagakure and it was his duty to his people to ensure that the boy sitting so serenely on the hospital bed wasn't a threat to their safety.

"That's quite a tale there, Naruto-kun. I hope you'll understand that I will have to verify it. But that can wait for later, you still didn't answer my other questions."

The blond teen's eyes shot open at that comment, the anger shining in them froze Minato to the bones.

"I don't have any relation to Orochimaru other than hatred and since I was the one to kill him I don't think it matters.

I don't have any relations to your village, Yondaime." the teen replied curtly.

At this point Itachi deemed it right to take part in the interrogation. His voice rang clear through the room. "That is an interesting way to phrase it, Naruto-kun. Your accent marks you as a person that has spent most of his life in Konohagakure, yet you insist that you are not part of the **Yondaime's **village. I know you are not lying, but you are not telling the whole truth, either."

After watching the impact Itachi's words had on the blond teen, Minato gestured for the Uchiha to continue. For whatever reason, the young clan head had more of an effect on Naruto than he had.

Itachi obeyed the Hokage's silent command and walked over to the bed, ignoring his little brother's wide, pleading eyes and focused his charcoal grey eyes on Naruto.

"You were able to kill not only over a dozen high ranked shinobi that had the advantage of the Sharingan but also one of the legendary Sannin despite the weakened state you are in. You speak with an accent that only exists here in Konoha, you clearly recognized the Yondaime and you are overprotective of Sasuke, a child you have met yesterday for the first time.

Do you want to know what I think, Naruto-kun?" Itachi's voice became gentle and low.

Minato watched the display in open fascination. He had never seen Itachi act or speak like that to anyone other than his little brother. It was oddly intimate.

"You said you were visiting the grave of a friend. Is that friend the reason why you starved yourself to near death? The medics told me your body shows signs of a long time immobility as well as intravenous feeding.

I am sure the demon left more than just his chakra behind. Perhaps a heightened sense of smell? Sasuke told me that you were smelling and touching him when saw him the first time to make sure he was real. You are very protective and affectionate towards him. Tell me, Naruto-kun, is the friend whose death nearly killed you perhaps Sasuke?"

Sasuke gasped and glared up at his brother, he didn't understand why he was so mean to the blond, though he was really curious what they were talking about. When his brother reached a hand out to gently wipe a tear from Naruto's whisker marked cheek, Sasuke was appeased.

"As I see it there are only two possibilities, Naruto-kun. Either you are from the future, which I personally don't believe since we were unable to find any signs of your existence here and you have to have been very close to Sasuke to grieve so for his death, a closeness that usually only develops between either lovers or childhood friends and in both cases you would have to be around my brother's age.

Or you are from a different Konoha in a different time. Am I right, Naruto-kun?"

**TBC**

AN: I couldn't sleep so I thought I might as well be productive...tell me what you think about it, please.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**Warnings: **male/male pairing, unbeta-ed version

Sasuke: 7

Naruto: 17

Itachi: 13

Minato: 25

**Chapter 8**

Naruto finally allowed his eyes to close, to break free of the hypnotizing stare they had been caught in.

Knowing that they would continue to question and prod him, maybe even send him to the Interrogation Squad if he didn't cooperate, he decided to voice his thoughts freely: "Why do you torment me so? I. Don't. Know. If it makes you feel better, this isn't the Konoha I lived in. My village is currently ruled by the **Go**daime Hokage, the snake bastard has been dead for years now and there are no Uchiha left on earth."

Keeping his eyes closed, Naruto whispered the next part: "For all I know this is some kind of dream, everything here is surreal enough to fit the bill. Maybe I am still caught in a coma."

"Then why don't you try to wake up? Why are you so compliant? Why aren't you afraid?" the older Uchiha's voice, though still gentle and low, demanded an answer.

Deep azure eyes opened to look into pools of grey, full of pain and longing.

"Because even if this all is a mirage created by my mind it is better than a reality where Sasuke is dead and buried."

The honesty and hidden agony in the teen's words hit Minato hard. The emotion in those eyes and that voice were too sharp, had cut too deeply into the heart to be faked.

Just what had happened to make a young man prefer madness to reality?

Minato frowned in thought. Even if he personally believed Naruto's story, he couldn't allow him free access to the village. On the other hand he didn't think a prolonged stay in the hospital room or a holding cell would be the right way to repay the teen for helping to save the village.

His eyes wandered to the bed again, where young Sasuke had turned to better hug the young man whose lap he was sitting on, burying his face in the blond's neck, trying to soothe his saviour's hurt the only way he knew how to.

It was an adorable sight and the obvious affection between the two provided him with the perfect solution to his problem.

"Itachi-kun." he said to get the boy's attention who was still staring intensely at Naruto.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"Let's step outside and give them a moment to calm down." He knew Itachi was quick enough to catch the underlying message.

Together they left the room, staying close to the door.

"I have a proposal for you, Itachi-kun. It is obvious young Sasuke is very attached to Naruto and I don't think he would react well to being separated, especially after you tell him about the clan's execution.

I also think it would be poor payment to lock Naruto up in a holding cell after playing an important part in foiling the traitors plan. Still, he needs to be watched and be it only so I can tell the council off when they come to me harping about security and proper interrogation methods." he explained his thoughts to the young ANBU captain.

"What is it that you ask of me?" there was no detectable emotion in the black haired boy's voice, just the same lifeless monotone he used when talking to everyone but his brother…and the blond, blue eyed mystery.

"I want you to take him to stay with you and Sasuke. Of course I'll have additional ANBU watch your house, which he wouldn't be allowed to leave. You don't have to agree to this, Itachi-kun. I'd just prefer him staying with you than locking him up here under constant observation."

He watched several emotions flit over Itachi's face, too fast to discern.

Silence descended on them, only broken by the faint sound of childish giggles that floated through the closed door.

Then Itachi nodded a thoughtful look in his impenetrable eyes. "That would be acceptable, Hokage-sama. I am sure Sasuke will be delighted by the news."

Sasuke had indeed been delighted, chattering excitedly about how great their home was that there was a free room next to his and if Naruto couldn't sleep he was always welcome to stay in Sasuke's room.

Itachi had always known his little brother to be talkative with him, but this was the first time the usually shy and timid seven years old was so open to a stranger.

He didn't now if he should be glad or concerned about it.

If the blond stayed with them Itachi could continue his observations. He didn't know exactly why he felt the need to learn more about the older boy, just that he did.

Perhaps he was simply intrigued by the likeness he had to Minato-sama, a topic they had avoided so far. Itachi hadn't touched the topic because he felt it was Minato-sama's prerogative to do so. And with the boy tucked safely away in the Uchiha district for the next couple of weeks there was no danger of anyone else voicing questions.

When he felt the blond's look on him, Itachi commented off-handedly: "As soon as the doctors deem you healthy enough to leave, which will probably be tomorrow at the pace you are healing at, I will take Sasuke and you home. The house will be ready for habitation then, too. Sasuke is to keep you company till then."

Three quick strides brought him to his brother's side, kissing Sasuke's forehead caringly he whispered: "I will take my leave for now, duty is calling."

For once his little brother wasn't protesting his leave, but smiling up at him, calling: "See you tomorrow, Onii-san. Don't work too hard!"

O

I

O

Back in the Hokage's office Minato had just finished his report to the council. He frowned unhappily. There were some suspicious currents in the council, lately, which he didn't much care for. He would have to keep a closer eye on their dealings from now on.

Massaging his temples, he sighed tiredly. They had been incredibly lucky that the other hidden villages had yet to learn about the Uchiha's treason and subsequent death, so far. Their deaths had put a serious dent in their manpower, though not serious enough to incapacitate them.

His mind went back to a certain frail looking blond haired, blue eyed young man in a hospital bed. Minato had noticed their likeness at once, but had been hesitate to ask about it. The boy seemed to dislike him, more so than the openly confronting Uchiha, which was surprising, since most people would rather walk through fire than face the ANBU captain, much less defy him.

The effect they had had on each other had been as intriguing as it was mystifying.

Minato still remembered the dead eyes and voice of Itachi when they met for the first time face to face. It had taken only one look at the young ANBU for Minato to decide to intervene and take him under his wing. Itachi had been dangerously close to losing himself, his only bond to humanity being little Sasuke and even that bond had been straining against the weight of their father's expectations and machinations.

Even now Sasuke was Itachi's strongest bond, the only person the young ANBU captain was himself with.

There was only one ANBU he wanted to keep an eye on Naruto. Sending a messenger to fetch Kakashi, he leaned back in his chair.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **still not mine

**Warnings: **male/male pairing

Naruto: 17

Sasuke: 7

Itachi: 13

Kakashi: 18

Minato: 25

**Thanks to Lazy-Hime who's doing one amazing job at betaing.**

**Chapter 10**

When Kakashi arrived in the Hokage's office, he was surprised to find his former sensei pacing agitatedly in front of the window.

"You have called, sensei?"

The blond man turned around to face his silver haired student and smiled warmly.

"Yes and I am happy to see you actually on time for once, Kakashi."

Kakashi watched as the man who was like a father to him walk back to his desk. His eyebrows rose when the blond man's hands formed the seals for a jutsu that would make it impossible to spy on their meeting. That kind of security measure was usually reserved for SS-class missions.

"As you might have already guessed, I have a mission for you. It regards the teenager you found with Sasuke in the forest. Starting tomorrow the boy will be staying at the Uchiha manor, with strict orders not to leave its confines.

"Naturally, he will be under Itachi's watchful eyes most of the time, but I wish for you to be an unseen second pair of eyes.

"Your mission is to guard the boy. Make sure he doesn't leave the manor, observe him closely and kill anyone who enters the Uchiha district that doesn't have my express permission or is already living at the manor.

"So far all I have told the council about the boy is that he saved Sasuke. I don't want them or their spies anywhere near the Uchiha manor. Since the Uchiha district was declared to be off-limits to anyone but the last two Uchiha, there won't be a problem with you killing them off."

The seriousness in his sensei's eyes and voice sent a shudder down Kakashi's back.

"What am I to do if the boy detects me because of outside interference?" he asked in his usual mission voice.

There was a short, thoughtful silence, then the blond Hokage answered, "Then you will introduce yourself and guard him openly. Try not to be detected before you've had a chance to observe him when he believes himself to be alone and unobserved."

Kakashi nodded, bowed and left with a swirl of leaves.

When he reappeared in his apartment, he tried not to wince at the thought of a prolonged stay in the Uchiha's presence. On the other hand, perhaps this would turn out to be the perfect opportunity to annoy Itachi while staying within his mission parameters, of course.

The thought made him smirk deviously.

O

I

O

When Naruto woke up the next day, the sky was still grey and the first rays of sunlight where touching the trees in the east.

Slowly sitting up on the bed, he tested the strength of his limbs. His body was still weak, but he felt that his chakra had fully recovered. If the need arose, he would at least be able to fight, now.

He drew his knees to his chest, laid his head down on them and watched as the sun rose higher in the sky, the light touching more and more objects outside the window and inside the room.

When the first rays of light started to touch the little black haired boy sleeping peacefully in the bed next to his, a small smile stole onto Naruto's face, making him look younger in years than he was.

He felt at peace. It was an unexpected feeling, one he hadn't felt for years.

What he said to Itachi yesterday was nothing but the truth. He didn't care why or how he'd gotten here, or what exactly "here" was. It didn't matter to him.

All that mattered was Sasuke.

The only time Naruto had ever felt truly at home, truly at peace had been when he was with the black haired teen. Shikamaru had tried so hard to replace what Naruto had lost with Sasuke's death and Naruto had been thankful for the lazy Chuunin's efforts, but no matter what his remaining friends and mentors did, they had not been able to fill that aching hole in his soul.

Naruto had been under excruciating pain every second of every day until his mind broke and he shut down.

It didn't matter that the sleeping little boy wasn't the Sasuke he had known. He was still Sasuke, his scent and chakra were the same as before and most importantly, he still **felt **like Sasuke in his heart.

O

I

O

Following the trend of the last day, Itachi heard laughter and giggles when he approached the hospital room his brother and Naruto were staying in.

Knocking once, he entered.

Sasuke was sitting on the teen's lap, again, playing with the unruly golden locks, trying to catch rays of light with them. Naruto was smiling indulgently, then and again tickling the younger boy.

It was a homely scene and it stabbed Itachi's heart. The blond had no business being so familiar with **his **little brother.

Quickly suppressing the irrational thought, as he did with any other thoughts he deemed irrational or unnecessary, he said quietly, "Good morning, Sasuke, Naruto-kun."

"Itachi-nii-san!" Sasuke squealed happily, hopping down from the bed and running to Itachi, hugging the older boy's legs tightly.

"We've been waiting for you. Naru-chan's feeling much better today and he doesn't like hospitals," the little boy babbled, frowning at the last part, "I don't think I like it here, either."

Itachi's hand moved on its own, ruffling his brother's hair.

"I see. If Naruto-kun would come over here I could transport us all home," he replied evenly.

His eyes looked at the blond questioningly. The other boy nodded, stood up and walked over to them.

The fact that he didn't ask just how Itachi planned to transport them all to another place was only further proof in Itachi's mind that the blond teen was a ninja.

The black haired ANBU captain raised his eyebrows when the teen stopped a couple of steps from him, obviously unsure how to proceed. Itachi had never known a ninja whose every thought could be so easily read by one simple look into his eyes.

Pressing Sasuke into his side with his left arm, he held out his right to the blond, an obvious, silent command. The blond hesitated a moment longer, then grabbed the hand reluctantly.

As they vanished in a swirl of leaves, Itachi wondered what the blond's hesitation had been about. The teen was openly affectionate with Sasuke, never objecting to the young boy's touch and yet, he had been openly reluctant to touch Itachi.

Itachi noticed how his brother paled when he recognized where they had reappeared.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. There is no one here besides us and Naruto-kun."

Large, fearful black eyes rose to meet his.

"The clan has been punished by the Hokage. You won't find a single Uchiha besides me in the whole Fire Country."

Catching sight of a coded notice on the back of the front door, Itachi suggested: "I've remodelled many parts of the manor. Why don't you show Naruto around so he'll know his way? His room is the one next to yours and opposite mine. I'll prepare breakfast in the meantime."

He waited till the two where out of sight, before leaving the house and signalling to the hidden ANBU to come out.

Silently the guard appeared from the shadows of a neighbouring house.

Itachi nodded at his fellow ANBU and explained, "His room is on the west side, the fifth window from the left. I will inform him about the rules after breakfast."

The ANBU nodded curtly, then vanished again.

"I should have known he'd sent Kakashi. He can't risk news of the boy to get to the council before he knows who the boy is," Itachi thought grimly. It was no secret that the vultures in the council were always scheming to gain more power. Thinking back to the assignment his team had received this morning he felt amused.

It looked like Minato-sama had grown tired of the constant intrigues, since most of them were detrimental to the village and its ninja.

O

I

O

Naruto looked astonished at the wooden walls and floors of the seemingly endless manor. He couldn't imagine living in a place this huge and wealthy. Paintings of landscapes and ninja sayings decorated the halls. Out in the back was one of the biggest and most beautiful gardens he had ever seen.

Sasuke had become livelier and livelier when it became obvious that there were no hidden Uchiha in the house. The two rooms on the second floor he had approached apprehensively had been empty but for a couple of shelves filled with books each.

Since the next few rooms were impersonal bedrooms and the three at the end of the hallway where Sasuke's, Itachi's and his, Naruto was pretty sure it had been the rooms where Sasuke's parents had slept.

The little boy that was dragging Naruto happily from room to room had obviously not thought further about his brother's statement regarding the other Uchiha, but Naruto had caught the hidden meaning pretty fast. The Sharingan could not be allowed to fall into enemy hands. If there were no other Uchiha in Fire Country it could only mean that they had been executed.

Itachi's gentleness and caring for his brother had Naruto on edge. He just couldn't bring his mind to view Itachi as anything but a danger to Sasuke.

"And this is your room, Naru-chan," Sasuke's cheerful voice brought Naruto out of his thoughts.

Naruto looked wide-eyed at the nicely furnished room in front of him. The bed, dresser and desk were made of a dark wood, contrasting nicely with the pale yellow curtains and bedspread. There was a single painting of a lake on the wall. It looked serene.

"Do you like it? Nii-san remodelled the rooms himself," Sasuke told him.

Naruto tried to talk through the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. It was just so surreal to imagine Itachi of all people as an interior designer, choosing a colour scheme that would make Naruto feel at peace.

"Yes, Sasuke, I like it very much."

Breakfast was a mostly silent affair.

After seeing Sasuke's obvious fear of eating, Naruto simply took a bite from every dish Sasuke had on his plate, then smiled at the surprised boy and said merrily, "Yours tastes just as good as mine. Your brother is a good cook, Sasuke."

Nothing else was said regarding the issue and Sasuke happily dug in.

When they were finished, Itachi told Sasuke to keep up on his studies, then turned to Naruto, who was busy washing the dishes. "A word, if you please, Naruto-kun."

The blond teen nodded, dried his hands with a towel and followed the dark boy into the living room.

"There are a couple of rules Hokage-sama has placed on you. One, you are not allowed to leave this house. Two, you will take care of your health. There won't be any starving yourself to death any more. Three, you will answer any questions you are asked by either the Hokage or myself.

"Starting with your name, age and occupation." Itachi kept his voice monotone, an obvious sign that he was acting in his capacity of a ninja not of a host.

Naruto nodded, he had expected something along the lines. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm 17 years old and a retired ninja."

Black eyes bore into blue ones. "Retired?"

"My request to leave the force was granted by the Hokage. Seeing how fast my health degenerated afterwards, it was a wise decision."

Itachi nodded once, then, his voice intense, low and dangerous, said, "I will kill you if you hurt my brother."

Blue eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in anger. Before Naruto could reply, Itachi continued, "I am aware that you saved him from harm. And I do not think you would cause him pain intentionally, Naruto-kun. I am concerned about your reason for caring about Sasuke. My brother has a fragile heart and it would break him to be betrayed by someone he loves.

"You have known my brother for less than a day. I believe your liking for him is based on the memory you have of the other Sasuke and it will hurt my brother should he ever find out you cared for the illusion of a dead friend whose face he wears and not for him himself."

Naruto didn't know what to feel or say at first. Itachi had reason to warn him off and he had so far proven to be a courteous host, so screaming at him furiously was definitely out.

"Sasuke is Sasuke. I do not care for him for what he was in my world, but for whom he is. He is an adorable, courageous, smart, little boy and I want nothing more than to keep a smile on his face. Should I ever show signs of confusing my memory with what is in front of me, I would want you to kill me."

Behind his mask, Kakashi's eyes widened at the conversation he was listening to. It was the first time he had heard any emotion in the young Uchiha's voice. It kind of destroyed his theory that Itachi was an unemotional, unfeeling machine.

Their topic of conversation was just as interesting. If the blond boy did come from another world, as their words implied, it would explain the need for absolute secrecy.

Well, that, and the fact that he was the mirror image of Minato.

He couldn't wait to learn more about this Uzumaki Naruto.

**TBC**

AN: Since I'll devote my free month, August, to writing, do me a favour and keep my muse happy so she won't go on strike. ;-)


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**Warnings: **male/male pairing, AU, short chapter, unbeta-ed version

Naruto: 17

Sasuke: 7

Itachi: 13

Minato: 25

Kakashi: 18

**Chapter 11**

Once again Kakashi stood in front of his Hokage, ready to give his first weekly report on his new target.

"The boy seems still confused about his situation. This nervous behaviour only disappears if he is in contact with the younger Uchiha brother. He tries to stay out of Itachi's way as well as he can and behaves skittish and uncertain in his presence.

He hasn't asked any questions about the village so far and the only kind of ninja activity he participated in was when he assisted Sasuke in his training.

All in all it looks like he doesn't believe this to be real."

During the report the silver haired ANBU kept eye contact with his leader, his low voice still a novelty to Minato's ears.

The blond man frowned thoughtfully and asked: "What course of action would you propose to be taken?"

Kakashi sighed and replied quietly: "Honestly? I think he would react the best to direct questions asked during a friendly conversation. Usually Itachi-kun would have been in the top position to do just that if it weren't for the blond's obvious discomfort regarding him."

Minato nodded agreeing.

"Sensei?" Kakashi began hesitatingly. "Do you know why looks so much like you yet? If the council gets wind of his likeness to you they will use it to make trouble for you."

It wasn't often that his student was that blunt or open with his worries and it showed just how concerned he was about the issue.

"No," the blond sighed heavily, "according to Itachi's data the boy is an orphan who has never known his parents. There have never been records of any Uzumaki in Fire Country. As for his likeness to me...I am the last of my family. I have never sired any progeny either."

Silence settled on the room, growing heavier with every minute.

"I am changing your mission parameters, Kakashi. Show yourself to the boy, introduce yourself as his guard and try to befriend him.

You have one week to learn more about him and his past, then you will bring him blindfolded into ANBU headquarters where I will question him personally."

O

I

O

Naruto sighed as he wandered through the vast garden of the Uchiha manor. The flowers and trees were blooming, colouring the whole garden in their reds, blues and whites. Still, the beauty didn't reach the blond's confused heart.

It felt like he was living in a dream. Waking up in a big, tastefully decorated room, eating regular, healthy meals, talking to and playing with Sasuke, Itachi being a considerate, polite host, it was all just too surreal.

But what if it wasn't a dream?

That question started to haunt him even in his sleep (and how could he sleep if he was already living in a dream world?).

It looked more and more likely that this **was **reality and Naruto wasn't sure if his mind could process that without breaking down.

If this strange world was real, than he would have to live a real life here. It would be his chance to build himself a new, a happy life. There would be no prejudice to fight, no expectations to live (or down) to.

Would he still want to live and work as a shinobi? He had sworn on Sasuke's grave to never lift a finger for Konohagakure again.

On the other hand, **here **Sasuke was still alive, alive for him to protect.

He was just so confused. If this was real, he would have to deal with issues of his own past he had never needed to confront, but that were staring into his face in this reality, like the man who had first sired and then used and abandoned him to rescue the village.

How was he to treat his host, who was a loving, concerned brother here while Naruto had only known him as a dangerous, kin-slaying traitor, always hunting for the Kyuubi sealed in Naruto?

If Sasuke's age was anything to go by, then Naruto would have to deal with the fact that every single last one of his previous friends and allies was half his age here. And just as Sasuke was too young to be thought of in a romantic way, the others were too young to be his equals.

Naruto was so deep in thought that he didn't realize he was one step away from falling into a koi-pond. Just as he was about to fall in, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle from behind and pulled him back.

Whirling around, chakra gathered and ready to strike, Naruto stopped dead at the sight of one silver haired, one eyed shinobi who grinned at him from behind his mask and greeted him with a cheery: "Yo!"

Naruto's blue eyes widened impossibly and his heart beat fast and hard in his chest. Air rushed haphazardly in and out of his lungs, making him dizzy.

O

I

O

Kakashi had gotten many reactions to his appearance in his career, in and out of uniform, but this was the first time a male shinobi had fainted at first sight.

He didn't know if he should be angry, amused or flattered by it.

Carefully taking the light teen up bridal style, he went into the house. Delicate as the blond's constitution still was, it would be safer to keep him warm and in bed than out on the cold ground.

Quickly walking to Naruto's room, Kakashi was startled when the other teen unconsciously cuddled into his chest with a happy smile on his whiskered face.

As luck would have it, Itachi chose that moment to come out of his room.

The younger ANBU captain took one look at the unexpected scene and dark grey eyes changed into furious crimson Sharingan orbs.

"**What **are you doing, Kakashi-san?" Itachi asked with an impassive face. The question lost much of its menace when the thirteen years olds voice broke in the middle of it. Sadly it didn't deter any from the promised pain in crimson eyes.

Kakashi wouldn't have been himself if he didn't use any chance he got to get under the younger boy's skin. He just hoped that the possessiveness in the Uchiha's voice meant that Itachi would be unwilling to harm the blond without cause.

"I can't help it if the poor boy was overwhelmed by my handsome, manly looks, Itachi-**kun**." The silver haired ANBU replied cheerfully, his eye curved into a happy half-moon.

Bravely turning his back on the furious prodigy, Kakashi calmly opened the door to Naruto's room, entered and closed the door in Itachi's face.

Setting his light burden down on the bed, Kakashi made himself comfortable at the desk, patiently waiting for the enigmatic boy to wake up.

Personally Kakashi hoped the blond boy would be able to stay in the village. It looked like Naruto had gotten under the usually emotionless Uchiha's skin and resourceful shinobi that he was, Kakashi would never discard a way to tease Itachi with.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **still not mine, not profits made

**Warnings: **male/male pairing, AU, unbeta-ed version

Sasuke: 7

Naruto: 17

Itachi: 13

Minato: 25

Kakashi: 18

**Chapter 12**

While the mysterious blond remained unconscious in his bed, Kakashi used the time to study the other teen's room. The dominating colour scheme was both cheerful and tranquil. The silver haired ANBU was pretty sure that the room had been renovated recently; the Uchiha had never been people for bright colours.

It seemed that the young Uchiha clan head had gone to the extra trouble of decorating the room to make his guest feel comfortable. Nodding thoughtfully, Kakashi concluded that Naruto had indeed gotten under the ice cube's skin. Gleefully rubbing his hands at the thought of future Itachi baiting, Kakashi nearly startled when the figure on the bed stirred.

Quickly the young ANBU walked over to the bed and smiled friendly down into opening azure eyes. "Yo!" he greeted cheerfully.

Kakashi hadn't been sure about what to expect from the teen that had fainted at the mere sight of him, but in no way had he been prepared for the blond's eyes to tear up and strong arms desperately hugging his waist while a blond head came to rest on his stomach.

The happily shouted "Kakashi-sensei! You're back!" didn't help his confusion in the least. But he was a shinobi on a mission and as such he would try to get to the ground of things.

Trying to not reveal his confusion and giving himself away, Kakashi smiled down at the blond and replied with a non-committal "Hn.".

It seemed to have been the right reaction, because Naruto stopped hugging the silver haired ANBU and settled back into the pillows.

"I was afraid I wouldn't get top see you again. You told me you had been assigned to a long time S-class mission by Godaime herself, despite your protests." Naruto's bright smile dimmed at the memory of that time and he continued quietly: "I was so afraid I wouldn't get to see you again."

Knowing that the other teen thought of him as a sensei, Kakashi tried to play that role accordingly and true to his own character: "Maa, maa, Naruto. You don' honestly think a simple S-class mission would be able to do me in, now do you?"

Kakashi was alarmed when the blond's happy expression faded even more at that remark.

"That's not it at all, Kakashi-sensei. If Akatsuki couldn't get to you no one can. It's just...I didn't think **I **would still be there when you finally returned."

Kakashi's single eye narrowed at the pain and guilt obvious in the other's voice. Before he could think of anything to say or ask however, Naruto continued: "I know you were angry at me for doing that much damage to myself, for giving up and making my friends worry about me, especially Iruka-sensei and Shikamaru.

But it was either that or giving in to the rage coursing through my blood and destroying the very village I had once sworn to protect as the Hokage. Because while I still deeply loved my friends, I hated the villagers, the council and the untruthful Godaime I once trusted with all my heart.

Forgive me, Kakashi-sensei, I was too weak to face that betrayal without becoming the monster most of the village had always seen me as."

Carefully Kakashi ruffled the blond's hair, thinking about a way to make the teen tell even more about the interesting topics he had mentioned. This was the information the Yondaime needed to know.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto. What happened while I was on my mission? You look healthier." It was a shot in the blue, but from what Kakashi had read in the blond's hospital file, he had been ill for a long time.

"Tsunade forced Shikamaru to send me to the hospital. She cut his holiday in half and refused his resignation to ensure that he really wouldn't be able to look properly after me anymore. He was really angry about it.

I know it's difficult to imagine chronically lazy Shika in a rage, but Hinata-chan told me it was a frightening sight.

Anyway, I was send to the hospital where Shizune and Tsunade took care of me personally. As if I would eat anything those two gave to me." Naruto scoffed, an angry line appearing on his forehead.

"It's really good that you're back, Kakashi-sensei. According to what Neji told me, he is one of the few visiting at least every second day even though I didn't do more than lie motionlessly in the bed for the most part in the last couple of weeks, the heirs of all the old clans are furious about how the council and Tsunade handled the Sasuke-issue.

You need to tell them to stop that foolishness at once, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto's voice became deadly serious and his eyes looked into Kakashi's beseechingly. "If the village and the heirs don't reconciliate Konohagakure will be left without any real shinobi resources. Too many good shinobi have died for me to allow that to happen for my sake.

While I will always treasure the displayed loyalty of them, there is no use in revolting **now**. Sasuke is already dead and buried." A dark shadow seemed to come over Naruto's face and his eyes lost the last of their brightness.

Kakashi knew he had to act fast to prevent the other teen from getting lost in his mind. He needed to steer the conversation away from the Sasuke topic and back to Naruto's loyalty and lineage.

"It's noble of you to think about those who died to protect the village instead of the wrongs you had to suffer in it."

While the humourless, flat chuckle his remark earned him wasn't exactly what he had hoped for, it was better than having the blond retreat into his own mind. More importantly, it kept Naruto talking.

"You wouldn't believe what ridiculous news I was told on my birthday a week ago, Kakashi-sensei. Though since Tsunade wasn't willing to tell me, I'm less inclined to think of it as a bad joke by Ero-sennin." As Kakashi mused about who that Ero-sennin could be and what he had done to earn that title, Naruto continued: "Who would have thought that the very monster the villagers hated for "killing their beloved Yondaime-sama" would turn out to be their hero's one and only son?"

Kakashi tried to keep the shock off his face, but his mind was reeling with the implication of what Naruto had just revealed. So far it seemed that the world, universe whatever Naruto had come from consisted of the same nations and people as this world. If that was indeed true, than Naruto's world's Yondaime could be the same as here and that would mean...

"Why don't you have his name then? If you are his only heir the family name will die out otherwise."

Naruto didn't seem to think of Kakashi's calm question as suspicious and answered promptly: "Well, I think Ero-sennin mentioned something about Sandaime being afraid that my father's enemies would try to kill me if I wore his name, so he gave me a family name without any connections to it instead, thus Uzumaki instead of Namikaze."

This time Kakashi couldn't keep the shock off his face. Luckily Naruto chose that moment to look out of the window, a forlorn expression on his face.

"I had a really strange dream, Kakashi-sensei. I dreamed I was summoned into a world that was just like ours, only the timeline was different. Sasuke was only seven, but he was alive. Can you imagine Sasuke as a laughing or pouting seven years old?" Naruto whispered longingly.

"It was a really strange place, because people were younger than what I was used too and even the Yondaime was still alive. You know, that's one of the only things that really bothered me about that dream, because I didn't know how to react to the man that thought it a good idea to destroy his son's life by locking a demon up inside him.

Before I knew about Kyuubi inside me, I thought of the Yondaime as a hero, I really looked up to him. In the hope the villagers would stop hating me and calling me a monster, I swore to become an even better Hokage than him.

It's really ironic, ne, Kakashi-sensei?"

Just then a happy child's voice could be heard in the hallway, calling for "Naru-chan".

Before Naruto could move even a single muscle, Kakashi acted with the speed he was famous for and put the blond to sleep with a simple jutsu. That way, if he was lucky, the teen would believe their conversation to have been a dream and Kakashi would still be able to befriend him and earn his trust.

Tucking the sleeping teen in, Kakashi left the room, grinning friendly at young Sasuke, who had just raised his fist to knock at Naruto's door.

"Who are you?" the young Uchiha demanded, repressed fear evident in his dark eyes, his body tensed, ready to fight to keep his new friend safe.

"Yo! I'm Naruto's new guard. He's sleeping at the moment, so take care to be silent when you enter his room, Sasuke. Oh, and be so good to send my regards to your brother, ne?" Cheerfully whistling Kakashi walked past the bristling young boy and out of the house, keeping up with his role as friendly guard till he was out of sight.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 13

**disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

Warnings: male/male, unbeta-ed and for this chapter fluff, I guess ;;

Sasuke: 7

Naruto: 17

Itachi: 13

Minato: 25

Kakashi: 18

This chapter is for all those of you, who have been with me since the beginning, always letting me know what you think about it. You guys are great.

**Chapter 14**

Minato was surprised by his former student's visit so soon after he had set him on his task. After watching the blond teen in the hospital he wouldn't have thought Kakashi had something to report on the very same day.

"Kakashi." he greeted the silver haired ANBU that stood next to the window he had used to enter the office.

"Sensei." the young man nodded back. His hands formed a complex series of seals as fast as lightning, causing the room to be encased in a soundproof bubble.

Minato's brows rose at the display. Whatever Kakashi had to report he deemed serious enough to protect from spies.

"You know, sensei, the target you set me own is very entertaining. That was the very first time someone fainted at the mere sight of me." Kakashi's voice was deceptively cheerful, but his visible eye wasn't twinkling as usual.

"Chivalrous man that I am, I carried him to his room. When he woke up some time later, he was obviously disoriented. Nonetheless, he called me by name, referring to me as "Kakashi-sensei" and implied that he was glad to see me again, since he had been afraid that he'd be already dead when I returned from my mission.

Then he told me about that crazy dream he had had. A dream in which not only Sasuke was alive, though in younger than he should be, but the Yondaime as well.

He also beseeched me to talk to the heirs of the ninja clans, because apparently the council had become so rotten that the younger generation considered leaving Konoha for good."

Minato nodded thoughtfully. He could only imagine what the council would be like a decade in the future if nothing changed. It was one of the reasons he had set the ANBU to spy on the council members after all.

"While that is very interesting, no part of that information would be too dangerous to get back to the council, Kakashi."

He watched as the absent twinkle crept back into the silver haired ANBU's uncovered eye and swallowed hard. Mischief and Kakashi were never a good combination, no matter how it lightened his heart to see the teen act his age.

"Well, I know I'm a bit late and usually you should be told by a nurse, but, congratulations, it's a boy." Kakashi exclaimed cheerfully, smiling widely at his sensei behind the mask.

"What?!"

"You see, he ranted at me how he was told just a couple days ago that had his father lived, he would have been known by the name of Namikaze Naruto instead of Uzumaki Naruto." he explained to the bewildered Hokage.

The blond Hokage shot his student a measuring look, before replying calmly: "And you believe him."

"He believed to be in his world, with his sensei. There was no need for him to lie about his ancestry. And his features support his claim, he looks like a younger clone of you, sensei."

Thoughts raced through Minato's mind at the speed of light. He had no wife, no lover and no child that he knew of. The boy's age made it also impossible for him to be his own. Yet, the boy had said that Sasuke was too young, if that was the case, then perhaps the boy himself would have been younger here, too.

Still, no one would believe a boy of his age to be the son of a man his own age. Therefore, even if the boy told the truth, they had to think about a cover that explained the boy's likeness to him without bringing alternate dimensions and fabled demons into play.

"Take one of his blood samples to Rin and let her run a comparison to mine. Afterwards destroy it and should there be a relation between us have her draw up a file that states him to be the son of my deceased elder sister who came to Konoha in search of the last of his family.

Then you will take Itachi with you and report back. I cannot be seen near the Uchiha district without the council finding out about it and I don't want them to know about the boy till he's mentally more stable."

Kakashi nodded, cancelled the jutsu and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

O

I

O

Minato closed his eyes and rubbed his temples tiredly. He felt like everything came crushing down around him. The Uchiha rebellion couldn't have happened at a more inopportune time. The peace negotiations with Cloud had been difficult enough and as soon as word about the death of most of the clan got out, they would become a thousand times more difficult.

Cloud never negotiated in good faith and the only thing the current Raikage respected was strength. If Konoha appeared weak, he would not hesitate to attack them.

Konoha must not be weakened further by open hostilities between the Hokage and the council. And that was exactly what would happen if the council got wind of a perceived hidden child of the Yondaime. He had been too adamant in opposing their more outrageous demands and regulations for them to not know their time was running out.

Seen in that perspective, Naruto was a living powder keg that could explode into his face at any given time if he wasn't very, very careful.

Worse, he believed the boy's claim. The likeness was too great for Naruto to be anything but family. Minato was an orphan, the last of his line and he'd never had any siblings, aunts or uncles to speak of.

Despite his best intentions, his mind started to think about all the women he had met, trying to find the one that could have been Naruto's mother. And with a stab through his heart he remembered long, dark hair, laughing amber eyes and a shy smile. He had met her during his time as a Genin and her family had left Konoha soon after. He had never known her name, her family had watched like a hawk over her, making sure she never interacted with shinobi in general and boys in specific.

Ibiki had told him later that the family had engaged their daughter with a wealthy nobleman twice her age and didn't want to court trouble by letting her form bonds with anyone else.

His heart still ached when he thought about the few times they had met on the streets, at the market or in the park.

Resolutely putting those thoughts back where they belonged, he opened his eyes again and looked at the ANBU reports lying on his desk. Itachi's squad was very, very good and the reports all mentioned a worry about possible dealings between the council and Cloud.

Well, the Raikage's representative would visit in two weeks, a visit that would last for approximately seven days. If the council did work with the enemy, their plans would come to fruition then. And ANBU would be ready to use the collected evidence against them.

O

I

O

Naruto looked curiously around. He was standing in Sasuke's old apartment, but everything glowed in a soft yellow light and looked a bit hazy.

"Of course it looks hazy, this is a dream, dobe." an amused voice sounded from behind him. His heart ached at the sound of that deep, bitterly missed voice.

Slowly he turned till he was facing the kitchen. There, languidly leaning against the counter stood Sasuke. His Sasuke, looking the same as the day he had last seen him in a cell in Konoha and after that as a phantom.

"How?" he whispered brokenly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Sasuke's gaze grew sad and remorseful as he watched the tears.

"I'm here to tell you that you are acting stupid, as I always do." Despite the caustic words there was no anger in Sasuke's voice. Five quick steps later he was standing right in front of the blond, one hand gently brushing the tears away.

"Naruto, you have been given a second chance for happiness and I am here to make sure you take it. Give this world, this Konoha, a chance to prove itself, before you bury yourself in your mind again.

Your precious people are still alive. Of course they don't know you, yet, but that's never stopped you before. Don't be a coward."

Naruto froze, then, as two warm arms enveloped him, he shuddered and started to sob his heartbreak out.

"I don't want to leave you. I don't want to be left behind again!" his yell muffled by Sasuke's neck.

"Dobe." the dark haired teen whispered. "This time it'll be _me_ waiting for _you._ But don't you dare show your face on the other side before you've lived a long, happy live. Or I'll just have to kick your ass back again, got that?"

Naruto laughed through his tears. "You're such a bastard, you know?"

"Hn."

The light faded slowly and Naruto felt himself waking up. He closed his eyes and tightened his arms around his friend. He knew this was good-bye and he wanted to treasure every second of it.

Dimly he heard someone call for him in the distance. The room and Sasuke vanished to be replaced with darkness and Naruto finally understood what the voice was saying.

"Naru-chan, wake up. Don't cry, it's just a bad dream." the voice was that of a young boy and Naruto could feel two hands shaking his form gently.

Groggily he opened his tear-crusted eyes and looked at the little boy trying his best to wake him up.

"Was that man mean to you, Naru-chan? Is that why you cried? If so, I'll tell Itachi-onii-san and he'll punish him for you."

Two obsidian eyes shone up at him, causing Naruto to smile and ruffle the boy's dark hair. "Thank you, Sasuke, but it wasn't a bad dream at all."

TBC


	15. Chapter 14

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

Warnings: male/male

Sasuke: 7

Naruto: 17

Itachi: 13

Minato: 25

Kakashi: 18

**Chapter 14**

During dinner Itachi watched curiously how his usually shy little brother tried to cheer an exhausted looking Naruto up. It was a reversal of their usual roles and it gave him a feeling of surrealism, like having been caught in a genjutsu whose caster didn't know enough about his target to make the illusion seem real.

It didn't escape his notice either that the blond, despite his apparent exhaustion, ate more food and with less prodding than before. Hopefully it meant that Naruto had taken his warning to heart. Itachi wouldn't have the time to look after **two** children with the impending visit of Cloud's dignitaries and the secret observation of the Council.

A short chakra surge outside the house made him tilt his head to the side. It seemed there was still some business to attend to before he could rest for the night.

Standing up, he said: "Excuse me, duty calls."

Quickly ruffling Sasuke's black hair in silent apology he looked at their guest and asked: "I trust you will look after him?"

"Always."

There was no guile in those too blue eyes, only the glint of determination. He thought that perhaps he should feel more reluctant about leaving his precious little brother with a virtual stranger, but Naruto gave the impression that he would throw himself off a cliff before he let anything happen to Sasuke. As far as Itachi was concerned, Naruto had already proven how far he would go to protect Sasuke when he rescued the young boy in the woods, despite the bad of his body and mind at the time.

So he gave the blond a sharp nod in acknowledgment and left.

He was not surprised to discover that it was Kakashi who had been waiting in front of his house, as he currently was the only ANBU Itachi had keyed into the sealing wards surrounding the Uchiha district.

"Yo!" the silver-haired Jounin greeted casually. "The newfound father wishes to discuss some matters with you."

Keeping his face devoid of any reaction to the comment and ignoring the annoyance the older Jounin's presence usually caused to rise in him, Itachi asked levelly: "I take it Hokage-sama has called for my presence?"

"No wonder they call you a genius. What was your first clue?"

Ignoring Kakashi's taunt, Itachi sped through the hand-seals for the transportation jutsu and vanished.

O

I

O

Minato was not surprised that Itachi and Kakashi arrived separately, despite the later having been sent to get the former. One would think that those two would have gotten along splendidly, since they were both similar in many ways: introvert, lethal child prodigies.

Perhaps, he mused as he motioned for Itachi to make himself comfortable, Kakashi was simply unable to get along with anyone with the surname of Uchiha.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to arrive and Minato quickly activated the usual seals against spying.

"The results of Naruto's blood tests are quite conclusive. They further prove his claims and your conjecture, Itachi." he informed his most trusted ninja, carefully keeping any feeling out of his voice. He had to think about the situation in an impersonal way or he wouldn't be able to think about it at all.

"You mean to tell me that little genius-boy over there, "Kakashi pointed vaguely in Itachi's direction, "already guessed that the half-crazy blond was your son? If he was under my command I would have made sure to take his blood for testing, too."

Minato closed his eyes and tried to ignore the building headache behind them.

"Any ninja under my command who wouldn't be able to put the facts of a summoning seal targeted at **dimensional **travel and too familiar features together would be demoted at once." Itachi replied coldly.

Sighing Minato decided to cut in: "Even though the blood tests prove him to be my son, I cannot possibly claim him. He will be listed as the son of my deceased older sister who came to Konoha to search for his last relative. It will be your job to inform him about this, Itachi."

Dark eyes looked at him intently, then the young ANBU asked: "So you do not plan to either give him your name or take him into your clan."

Suddenly uncomfortable Minato broke their gaze and looked down at his clasped hands.

"Minato-sensei?" There was concern in Kakashi's voice and the blond Hokage cursed himself for his inability to deal with this situation with the distance needed to keep a cool head.

"Hokage-sama, if I may, an unclaimed nephew is just as vulnerable as a stranger with your face. There is nothing to keep the Council from snatching him off the streets and interrogating him formally, since Naruto is not even a Konoha ninja." Itachi's clear, cool voice rang through the office, reminding Minato why there had been a need to clarify Naruto's lineage in the first place.

"As much as I dislike having to do so, I agree with Itachi-kun. You cannot let that boy walk through Konoha unprotected." Kakashi voiced his thoughts, his one eye focused on his teacher.

Minato stood up and started to pace restlessly, unable to sit still any longer when his emotions were all over the place. Those two were right and he knew it. And yet…and yet…he couldn't do it.

"I can't take him into my clan, I just can't. Overlooking the fact that Naruto seems to abhor my very presence and would surely object to taking on my name, he makes me feel ill at ease. He didn't bother to hide his distaste for Konoha and most of its population. Whoever takes him in might well be murdered in his sleep." the agitated blond tried to explain his misgivings.

"So, you will definitely not recognize him as part of your clan, San-san?" there was a strange undercurrent in Itachi's voice that made both other men look at him sharply.

Minato simply shook his head in answer.

"Then you will not have any objections to me taking him into the Uchiha clan? I will have to leave Konoha for missions eventually and Naruto would die before letting any harm come to Sasuke." Itachi elucidated, "The Council cannot question enlisted ninja clan-members without imperative reason and have no right to touch un-enlisted ninja clan-members at all."

"That's not a bad idea, but do you think Naruto will consent to become part of your clan? I mean, who would want to be an Uchiha of all things?" Kakashi mused, still trying to get a rise out of the unaffected Uchiha.

Without breaking gaze Itachi replied: "He will do it for Sasuke."

Thinking back to the hospital scene Minato was inclined to agree. He nodded: "You will take care of that matter than. Please make sure that he doesn't leave the Uchiha district before he is fully recovered anyway. And thank you."

Feeling much calmer now that the issue of his son's placement was settled(…and some part inside of him was still muttering the word "son" in bewilderment like a broken record), Minato sat down behind his desk again, ready to fill his two ANBU captains in on the second problem that needed discussion.

"We have one week till the delegation of Cloud arrives. I want all of my ANBU teams to be on high alert, especially those who are shadowing the Council and ROOT. According to all information they are in contact with Cloud and will strike then. I have my suspicions regarding their target and will enforce according orders upon our "guests"."

The smile on Minato's face was grim and steely glint shone in his blue eyes.

"We will set the perfect trap for both, Cloud and the treacherous Council, and then we will watch them hang themselves."

It was already late when Itachi returned to his house. All lights were out and a quick look into the kitchen showed that the dishes had been cleaned; a single plate with leftovers was on the table. Probably Sasuke's work, his little brother worried too much.

Tiredly he ate, cleaned the plate and walked to his rooms.

He felt a small pang in his chest when he saw that Sasuke's door was open and his room empty. A quick chakra search revealed that his little brother was once again sleeping in Naruto's room.

Turning his back on the open door, Itachi went into his dark, cold room and told himself sternly that there was no reason for the hollow feeling in his chest.

**TBC**

AN: This chapter just didn't want to be written...after the n-th revision I decided to let it be.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**Warnings: **male/male pairing(in the future), unbeta-ed version

Sasuke: 7

Naruto: 17

Itachi: 13

Minato: 25

Kakashi: 18

Iruka: 17

**Chapter 16**

During breakfast Itachi watched his clan-member to be more intensely than ever before. He was glad to notice that although the blond's eyes were still shadowed with past pains, the sorrow-induced madness had left them. At least he wouldn't have to fear being murdered in his sleep now.

Sasuke was still wary of his food, but it had become routine for either Itachi or Naruto to taste the little boy's food. If that were the entirety of trauma Sasuke would keep from that nightmarish day his family betrayed him, they would be lucky.

"Naruto-kun, I would like to discuss your future options with you." Itachi began politely. "As you well know Hokage-sama cannot let you leave Konoha in good conscience, since you remain a largely unknown factor and know altogether too much about Konoha and its people and politics to risk that our enemies get their hands on that information, with or without your consent.

Even if you were willing to join the shinobi ranks, which you aren't, Hokage-sama would not be able to trust you, because of your ill feelings regarding Konoha and nearly all of its population."

Itachi paused, letting both Naruto and Sasuke absorb what he had said. Though he could have discussed this without Sasuke present, Itachi preferred to let Sasuke know exactly what was going on and why. Ignorance could be deadly.

As Naruto nodded his head in agreement of Itachi's analysis, the teen continued: "I don't know if you are aware of it, but your ancestry alone is a political powder-keg that could plunge Konoha into a civil war, not to speak of exactly how you appeared here and where you are from.

This would be less of a problem if it weren't for your likeness to your father. The council would not even need any proof to ship you off for a proper interrogation, they could simply accuse you of being a spy.

Fact is, as a clan-less civilian you would have no protection from the council and its politics at all, law would be on their side." Again, Itachi stopped, taking the time to read Naruto's face for clues as to how the older boy was taking the news. The blond was frowning and his blue eyes were shining with barely repressed anger at the mentioned council and its dirty tricks.

Itachi took his gaze off Naruto and locked eyes with his little brother. Sasuke's dark eyes were flashing with fury on Naruto's behalf and Itachi was relieved that he had already thought of a solution that would offer Naruto all the protection he would need. There was no telling how Sasuke would react should something happen to his saviour.

"However if you were a civilian member of a clan, the council would have no right to even look at you. Civilian clan members are subject only to their clan, if the Hokage or council wished to question you they would need the formal permission of your clan-head.

This is why, as of last night, you are registered as a member of the Uchiha-clan, Naruto-kun. You will live here with us and the only task I will require of you would be taking care of Sasuke."

Stunned silence met his proclamation. Then Sasuke's face broke out in a blinding smile. "That means Naru-chan will be staying with us forever and ever. Thank you, Nii-san!" As fast as the younger Uchiha could, he clambered down from his chair and ran around the table to throw himself at Itachi.

Itachi patted his little brother's head, both glad and saddened at Sasuke's immense joy, but didn't take his eyes off of their houseguest and newest clan member. Naruto's body was frozen in shock, but buried deep in his wide blue eyes was an age-old yearning that Itachi couldn't explain.

When Naruto lowered his head so that he could hide his eyes behind blond bangs, Itachi decided to prod the older boy for a reaction: "Naruto-kun?"

"You want me to be part of your clan?" Naruto whispered with a course voice full of some kind of tightly repressed emotion.

"Yes, we do."

"You want me to live here in this house, with you, and all I have to do is look after and care for Sasuke?" halfway through his question, the whisper turned into a choke.

Itachi was curious about the blond's strong reaction, but decided to respond to the unvoiced and desperate emotion in Naruto's words.

"Indeed." He replied calmly.

Taking a choked breath, Naruto continued: "You were not ordered or paid to do so?"

"Not even the Hokage has the power or right to order a clan to take someone into their family. Family and clan are sacrosanct, at least to Sasuke and me. I would not offer to make you part of our family if I didn't want you to be part of it."

Sensing that something was wrong with his saviour, Sasuke quickly left his brother's side and walked up to Naruto. He took the blond's hands and cradled them between his significantly smaller ones.

"Don't you want to stay here with us, Naru-chan?" he asked worriedly, nervously biting his lower lip when Naruto only shook his head in denial.

"Then why are you so sad?" Sasuke broached the subject again. "Uchiha Naruto doesn't sound funny at all, I think it sounds brilliant."

Finally Naruto raised his head to smile at the young boy who looked beseechingly into his eyes.

"You are right, it does sound brilliant, Sasuke." Bowing his head at Itachi, Naruto said formally: "I thankfully accept your offer, Itachi-san. I promise that I will die before letting anything happen to your brother and heir."

O

I

O

Kakashi whistled as he walked up to the large house and knocked merrily on the door. For the next two weeks at least he would play the role of guard to the mysterious blond boy who had called him "Kakashi-sensei" and embraced him like he was the only thing keeping him rooted in life.

It was as flattering as it was confusing, since it implied the he of the other dimension had done something to earn the utter trust Naruto had shown to have in Kakashi. He had to admit, he was kind of curious about his charge.

The door was opened by Itachi's small clone, who, after one look at Kakashi, scowled and slammed the door shut again. Sometimes it was a burden to be as popular as him. Grinning behind his mask, Kakashi knocked a second time.

This time he heard a small scuffle take place, before the door opened again, revealing Kakashi's charge. A charge that was clad in a dark gray yukata adorned with the traditional Uchiha fan on his left shoulder.

"I see that Itachi-kun has already told you the good news, Naruto." Kakashi greeted blithely, waving with his right hand.

Naruto sent a foxy grin at the grayhead, and then shut the door in Kakashi's face again.

"You were right Sasuke, there was nothing at the door." Kakashi could hear through the door. "Let's go back to the living room and continue your lessons."

Opening the door himself, Kakashi entered the house, calling after Sasuke and Naruto's back: "Now that wasn't polite at all. Is that any way to treat your guard?"

"If he is a liar and a pervert, then yes." Naruto replied in a merry voice, then stooped down to Sasuke and told him: "Now remember, never invite a pervert into your home."

Kakashi's protests ignoring the group of three reached the main living room, where Sasuke went back to the books, Naruto observing and helping when needed and Kakashi leant sullenly at the door.

After the third glare sent his way by furious azure eyes, Kakashi broke the silence: "Why are you so angry at me anyway?"

The blond raised an eyebrow in obvious disbelief, then snorted: "Don't think I've forgotten how you pretended to be my teacher yesterday, Kakashi. I may have been to out of it to realize it at the time, but there's nothing wrong with my memory."

"Don't be like that, it was my job to collect more information about you. And you did afford me with a golden opportunity to do so." Kakashi protested cheerfully, enjoying this little spat with his teacher's son.

Sensing a familiar presence in the hallway, Kakashi sauntered over to Naruto, lowered his head so his mouth was right next to the blond's right ear and offered huskily: "Let's deepen our relationship here, too."

Naruto had stiffened at the unbidden violation of his personal space and nearly choked at the insinuation in Kakashi's voice.

Before he could voice his protest or ask what the hell the older boy was playing at, Itachi entered the room.

Pinning Kakashi with a cold glare, he informed Naruto, that the Hokage was awaiting his presence.

**TBC**

AN: I really dislike transitory chapters, it's three times more difficult to write them than normal chapters.


End file.
